Tu es né bien loin d'ici
by Miss Osaki
Summary: UA. Fye nage en plein enfer scolaire; il est victime de brimades, et se retrouve peu à peu seul. L'arrivée de Kurogane va perturber sa solitude, mais pas forcément pour le meilleur.
1. Chapter 1

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**TOCTOC *entre timidement* Hem, bonjour ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé le bout de mon nez sur ffnet. Je reviens avec une fic longue (lire entre les lignes : avec des chapitres ! Pas une fic longue dans le sens où tout à coup je me mettrais à écrire des chapitres énormes, ça je n'en serai jamais capable, je pense). Kurofye, comme toujours, que serais-je sans ce couple divin, gloire à Clamp.**

**Tout se passe dans un univers alternatif, aucun rapport avec l'histoire, donc.**

**Titre : « Tu es né bien loin d'ici », certes n'est pas très en rapport avec ce qui suit dans l'immédiat, mais trouvera son explication dans le dernier chapitre (dieu, j'ai l'impression de faire du racolage honteux pour qu'on lise tous les chapitres).**

**Rated : k+ pour l'instant (j'ai en tête la trame de l'histoire, mais je me tâte encore sur ce que je vais faire en détail. Lemon or not lemon ?)**

**Bon, c'est l'usage, je précise que depuis ma dernière fic, Kurogane et Fye ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Zut. **

**Bonne lecture !**

- Tu es né bien loin d'ici.

Cette phrase était la première dont Fye se souvenait avec précision, une des rares qui émergeaient de ses souvenirs d'enfance.

À cet instant, alors que le monde autour de lui se dissolvait, il se souvint de cette phrase, à laquelle il n'avait finalement pas accordé beaucoup d'attention. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard…

La sonnerie de fin de cours retenti dans le bâtiment, provoquant immédiatement une marée montante d'étudiants qui, tel un troupeau de rhinocéros, fonçait vers l'extérieur comme si leur vie en dépendait. Fye, dans sa salle de classe, avait attendu quelques instants avant de se lever, afin d'éviter de se retrouver en plein milieu de la foule. Sans être agoraphobe, il n'aimait pourtant pas la sensation d'être entourée étroitement par autant de personnes.

Il saisit son sac, et le jeta sur son épaule avant de sortir à pas lents. Il haïssait les premiers jours de cours, et surtout cette impression de « nouveauté ». Il planait toujours, les premiers jours, cet air de renaissance, comme si commencer une nouvelle année scolaire pouvait permettre de tout reprendre à zéro, d'être plus appliqué, plus attentif, moins désorganisé. Mais comme pour les bonnes résolutions du nouvel an, celles-ci ne tenaient guère longtemps. Fye voyait dans cette fatalité la vérité qu'il connaissait si bien, il nous est impossible de prendre un nouveau départ, de recommencer à zéro. Malgré son matériel neuf, ses cours qui se remplissaient lentement, mais où chaque feuille était parfaitement rangée, avait senti dès le début que cette année serait aussi décevante que les autres, faite de solitude et de brimades. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la rentrée était passée, et son intuition s'était révélée exacte.

Fye avait changé d'établissement scolaire presque chaque année depuis la fin de ses primaires. Sans trop savoir comment, quelque chose avait du se briser dans sa manière d'aborder les gens. Dès son arrivée au collège, il avait été mis à l'écart, raillé, souvent harcelé, et humilié. Il se doutait vaguement qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'origine de tout cela. La meute a besoin d'un bouc émissaire, et son apparence androgyne avait du attirer sur lui la première foudre, qui en avait entrainé d'autres par la suite. Ca ou autre chose, il ne le saurait jamais.

Les mots blessants se succédaient jour après jour, et chacun d'eux perçait peu à peu une faille qui menaçait de briser Fye à jamais.

Disparaitre. Devenir un fantôme. Il cherchait à ressentir le moins possible, à perdre toute substance. Peut-être qu'en n'étant que l'ombre de lui-même, il finirait par ne plus être vu de ses persécuteurs. De toute façon, c'était la seule solution à la hauteur du peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Se battre était simplement inenvisageable, avec quelles armes aurait-il-pu ? Il n'avait rien, sinon l'espoir qu'en se fondant dans le décor, on ne le remarquerait pas.

C'est en ruminant ces sombres pensées que, comme chaque jour, il traina son corps fatigué vers un endroit tranquille où il pourrait manger. Certainement pas à la cantine, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de pire que de s'asseoir seul à une table, c'était un signal, presque un appel à se faire lyncher verbalement. Bien sûr, cela n'arrivait pas chaque jour, mais Fye n'avait absolument aucune envie de prendre le risque. Bien que le début de l'hiver ait fait chuter fortement la température, il préférait encore manger dehors.

- Si seulement je pouvais disparaitre.

Il s'aventura dans une allée entre deux bâtiments scolaires, habituellement c'était un lieu apprécié par les amoureux pour s'embrasser. Ou faire d'autres choses, certainement, au vu des préservatifs qui florissaient ça et là en été. Mais en cette saison, les bécoteurs effectuaient une migration vers les abris mieux chauffés, il y avait donc peu de chances qu'il soit dérangé.

Fye s'assit à même le sol, sorti son sandwich de son sac, et se replia un peu pour conserver sa propre chaleur. Il tremblait de froid, légèrement, mais il était presque bien. Éloigné des autres, temporairement en sécurité dans sa bulle.

Il soupira après avoir mangé, et regarda l'heure. Plus que 20 minutes avant la reprise des cours. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement mauvaise, et, avec un peu de chance, l'après-midi pourrait être aussi calme. Plus qu'un cours de français, et un de science. Il aimait beaucoup les professeurs qui donnaient ces matières, et qui arrivaient à rendre leurs cours passionnants, il suffirait donc de se faire assez petit pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et finir ainsi une des rares journées paisibles de sa scolarité. Il sorti un livre de son sac, décidant de s'évader un peu pendant les dernières minutes de répit que lui offrait la pause de midi.

Le cours avait commencé depuis quelques instants lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! lança le professeur, Yuko Ichihara, une des rares que Fye appréciait, notamment parce qu'à côté d'elle, n'importe quelle personne avait l'air normale.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une haute silhouette entra dans la classe.

- Ah, tu dois être le petit nouveau, lança Yuko en souriant.

Étant donné que le « petit nouveau » en question avait au moins deux bonnes têtes en plus que la professeure, la remarque fit glousser plusieurs élèves, et le géant leva un sourcil étonné. Il ne devait pas souvent s'entendre appeler « petit ».

- Kurogane, c'est bien ça ? reprit Yuko. Mouais, malgré ton air un peu crétin, et dans ma grande clémence, j'accepte de donner de mon temps pour te remplir la cervelle. Le directeur m'a expliqué ton cas, donc pour cette fois je ne dirai rien pour ton retard mais c'est la seule et unique fois. La prochaine fois que tu oses être en retard à mon cours…. Héhéhé…

Ce rire typique de sadique faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Aucun élève n'aurait osé rater le cours de Yuko, ni même envisager d'arriver en retard. Quelque chose dans le regard de cette prof donnait la certitude qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de faire nettoyer sa classe avec une brosse à dent au premier crétin qui viendrait perturber son cours.

Cependant, Kurogane n'avait pas l'air particulièrement perturbé. Fye se demanda s'il n'avait pas devant lui le premier spécimen d'humain qui pourrait bien oser résister à l'étrange madame Uchihara.

- Bon, trêve de bavardages inutiles, va t'asseoir.

Le géant se dirigea vers Fye, et celui-ci se rendit compte en paniquant que l'unique chaise libre était juste à coté de lui. La classe comptait un nombre impair d'élèves, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour s'asseoir seul. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de créer une autre chaise, une autre place où ce type menaçant aurait pu s'installer.

Kurogane s'assit pourtant à côté de lui, et le cours reprit. Fye écoutait d'une oreille, et concentrait le reste de son attention à déplacer sa chaise millimètre par millimètre loin de Kurogane. Quelque chose dans la façon de se tenir de se type sentait la bagarre, ou plutôt la violence maitrisée. En tout cas, rien qui aurait pu rassurer Fye. Il eu soudain un vertige en pensant que dans la plupart des locaux, il y avait tout juste le nombre de nombre de banc pour sa classe, et que l'arrivée de Kurogane marquait la fin de sa tranquillité, il devrait partager son espace vital avec une autre personne maintenant.

Kurogane, quand à lui, semblait remarquer à peine la présence de Fye, très concentré dans sa prise de note.

Le cours suivant, chimie, se déroulait heureusement dans le grand laboratoire, et il avait largement assez d'espace pour que Fye puisse s'isoler un peu. C'était sans compter sur l'esprit pervers et retors de leur professeur, qui leur annonça avec un grand sourire « aujourd'hui, c'est labo ! Allez, en groupe ! ». Si Fye appréciait monsieur Lee, il détestait pourtant cette lubie qu'il avait de leur donner des labos et autres travaux de groupe quand l'envie lui prenait.

- Vous êtres 24, donc vous allez faire 6 groupes de 4. Une fois que vous serez organisez en groupe, venez chercher le matériel, les instructions, et commencez l'expérience. Pendant que vous formez les groupes, je vais euh chercher le matériel chez le monsieur Reever. Je reviens dans… un instant.

Fye leva un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi monsieur Reever, le prof de physique, avait-il le matériel du cours de chimie, mais il remisa rapidement l'idée dans le tiroir « mystère de cette école », et se concentra sur la formation des groupes.

Il s'avança un peu vers les autres, pas trop près, mais suffisamment pour voir les groupes se former. L'un d'eux, forcément, ne serait constitué que de trois membres, et il s'y ajouterait. Comme il était doué en chimie, il accepterait de faire le labo seul quand les trois autres lui diront, et ils pourraient continuer à bavarder en faisant semblant de travailler. Et lui aurait la paix.

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit que l'unique groupe de trois comportait deux filles, et Kurogane. Alors qu'il se résignait à son sort et s'approchait du groupe, monsieur Lee revint dans la classe, le béret légèrement de travers.

- Ahem, vous avez constituez vos groupes ? Parfait, alors venez ici.

Lorsque ce fut au tour du groupe de trois et de Fye d'approcher du bureau, le professeur eut soudain une illumination.

- Ah ! Toi, tu es le petit nouveau ! s'écria-t-il en regardant Kurogane.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mais fit un vague signe d'acquiescement au professeur. Fye soupçonnait une blague entre collègues sur Kurogane qui justifierait l'utilisation de ce surnom peu adéquat.

- Tu as presque deux mois de retard à rattraper, c'est embêtant. Que faire ?

Il eut une moue perplexe, signe d'intense réflexion. Ensuite, il afficha l'air réjouit de quelqu'un qui vient de trouver une idée géniale.

- Je sais ! Fye, tu vas aller avec lui photocopier tes notes. Et sur le restant du cours, tu lui expliqueras rapidement la matière. Et toi, Kurogane, tu viendras me voir après les cours, on mettra en place un programme de rattrapage. Parfaite idée, je suis génial ! Allez, ouste, à la photocopieuse, moi je dois m'occuper de 6 groupes de terroristes qui vont tenter de faire sauter mon joli laboratoire !

Fye ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux trois alertes incendies provoquées par le professeur lui-même lors de ses propres expériences. Mais en se rappelant de la tâche dont il allait devoir s'acquitter, son sourire disparu rapidement.

Il sorti de la classe, supposant que Kurogane allait le suivre. Ensuite, il prit une grande inspiration, et se répéta que ça ne serait qu'un rapide mauvais moment à passer.

Il s'arrêta devant le secrétariat, où il était possible de faire des photocopies payantes. Il tendit son cours à la secrétaire.

- Vous pouvez m'en faire une photocopie s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il poliment.

La secrétaire lui sourit et s'en alla vers le fond de la pièce où trônait une impressionnante machine.

Kurogane se tenait juste derrière lui, sans parler. Fye commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

La secrétaire revint, et tendit a Fye ses feuilles, ainsi que les photocopies toutes chaudes. Il aimait beaucoup la sensation du papier chaud, mais ne s'attarda pas et sorti son portefeuille pour payer les 80 centimes qu'elle lui demandait.

Il se senti soudain happé vers l'arrière, presque soulevé du sol, et il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était Kurogane qui venait de le faire reculer. Le grand brun sorti son propre portefeuille et paya. Quand il se retourna, il croisa le regard de Fye, et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

- Ce sont mes photocopies, non ? Je ne vais pas te faire payer alors que c'est pour moi, j'ai un minimum de principes.

Sa voix était grave, sensuelle. Fye en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression que cette voix résonnait dans sa cage thoracique avant de monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Il rougit, bafouilla, mais ne répondit pas. Pourtant, ce simple geste de considération le rassura légèrement. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il n'était pas à craindre.

De retour en classe, les choses prirent un tour tout aussi surréaliste. Kurogane et Fye étaient assis côte à côte, et Fye se surpassait afin de parler de manière intelligible, et de résumer le plus précisément possible la matière de chimie des deux premiers mois.

- Je vois, marmonna Kurogane. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Il y a encore autre chose ?

- Euh, il reste le début du chapitre 3, on l'a commencé la semaine passée. Attends, il est dans ma farde.

Fye se pencha pour saisir la farde en question, tout en tenant d'une main le rebord de la table. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il sentit que son pull était légèrement remonté au-dessus de son poignet lorsqu'il s'était penché, dévoilant ainsi trois fines lignes rouges. Il tira sur sa manche pour que celle-ci couvre de nouveau son poignet, et se tourna vers Kurogane, pour savoir s'il avait vu. Mais le brun regardait fixement la feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux, alors Fye supposa qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin, et Fye se leva d'un bond. Finalement, la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise, et ça ne s'était pas si mal passé avec Kurogane. Il saisit son sac, et sorti derrière la marrée humaine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sur le trottoir qu'il remarqua que Kurogane le suivait de près.

- A demain, lança le brun.

Fye mis un bon moment pour comprendre que c'était à lui que Kurogane s'adressait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit « à demain ». Il souri timidement et s'enfuit presque. Il était convaincu que le lendemain, Kurogane ne le saluerait même pas, certainement harponné dès son arrivé par des gens plus sociables. Et Fye pourrait retrouver sa solitude habituelle.

**Voila voila. On va en rester ici pour cette fois. Pour tou(te)s ceux (celles) qui ont déjà suivi mes fics, et donc qui savent que mon rythme de parution est euh assez peu régulier (ahaha, le bel euphémisme), la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture, donc en théorie je devrais publier plus rapidement cette fois-ci. **

**Un jour, je serai dans les temps *regard dans le lointain, tournée vers le soleil couchant* **


	2. Chapter 2

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Bonjour, enfin bonsoir en ce qui me concerne. Je tiens à présenter mes excuses, j'avais dis que je posterais vite, mais c'était un vœu pieux en période d'examens ^^' (MAIS d'un certain coté… j'étudie pour être prof de français, et utiliser cette position stratégique pour convertir mes futurs élèves au manga, donc on peut dire qu'en étudiant pour mes examens, je participe à la domination otaku, non ? non. Bon.) **

**RàR**

**Madoka : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !**

**mokona-pyuh : merci ^^ J'étais morte de rire en lisant ta review XD surtout le début ^^ et pour répondre à la question, oui, le reste du texte est un flash back. Disons que le tout premier paragraphe est une anticipation de la fin.**

**Bon, j'ai encore examen jusqu'au 1 septembre, mais je vais quand même faire de tout mon possible pour poster le chapitre suivant (j'y arriverai, un jour dans ma vie de fanficeuse j'arriverai à poster un chapitre pas en retard !)**

**Et je m'excuse d'avance du traitement que va subir Fye (dans la fic en général et dans ce chapitre en particulier), mais en même temps c'est très dans le ton de la fic ^^' **

**Enjoy !**

Fye aurait bien voulu éprouver un total détachement en se trainant pour aller en cours ce matin, mais il en était bien incapable. Il avait si peu dormi cette nuit qu'il ressemblait encore plus à une apparition qu'en temps normal. Et l'objet de cette insomnie, c'était bien entendu Kurogane.

Plus particulièrement, c'était le « à demain » de Kurogane.

Est-ce que ces mots avaient été prononcés par politesse ? Ou alors est-ce que le géant brun comptait véritablement le revoir ? Est-ce que cela impliquait qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Fye ? Non, impossible, n'importe quelle personne sensée s'éloignerait naturellement de quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant, asocial et peu bavard. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots en plus du cours de chimie improvisé. Donc il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce matin, Kurogane ne lui adresse même pas la parole, oui, ça allait surement se passer comme ça. Mais s'il lui disait bonjour ? Est-ce qu'il faudrait lui répondre ? Est-ce que, là encore, ce n'était pas de la pure politesse ? Et puis, est-ce que lui-même, Fye, avait envie de se rapprocher de Kurogane ? N'était-ce pas dangereux de briser sa solitude qui, à défaut d'être heureuse, l'empêchait au moins de souffrir à cause des autres ? Et si Kurogane voulait juste profiter de lui ?

Toutes ces pensées l'avaient empêché de dormir, et tournaient encore dans sa tête lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du collège. Il aperçu Kurogane au milieu d'un groupe essentiellement composé de filles. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, mais Fye détourna rapidement la tête avant de rentrer dans un bâtiment.

Visiblement, Kurogane avait trouvé des gens pour s'entourer, c'était une bonne chose. Il n'allait certainement pas pourrir ses relations en s'imposant, il valait donc mieux le laisser tranquille. Cette perturbation de sa solitude n'avait pris qu'une après-midi, maintenant les choses allaient redevenir telles qu'elles étaient. Et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Chpodong !

Le blondinet failli s'étaler sur le sol suite à l'impact violent sur le sommet de son crâne, mais il se rattrapa de justesse en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Bordel, tu réponds jamais quand on t'appelle ? Tu t'appelles bien Fye, non ?

Interloqué, le dit Fye se retourna vers son agresseur.

- Euuuuuuh… oui ?

Kurogane !

- Bon, alors pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

- Je euh… commença Fye. J'étais… perdu dans mes pensées.

Puis il fixa Kurogane comme si c'était un OVNI.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda le brun.

- Ben, tu m'as appelé. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Rien, à part bonjour.

Le cerveau de Fye réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et paradoxalement, plus il réfléchissait, plus les rouages de ses pensées se grippaient. Qu'avait-il prévu, déjà, au cas où Kurogane lui dirait bonjour ? Vite, vite, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi de pas trop débile.

- Euh bonjour aussi.

Superbe, pensa Fye, et d'une originalité incroyable. Cependant, Kurogane n'était pas parti immédiatement, il l'attendait toujours. Une timide lueur d'espoir, contenue, commençait à germer dans l'esprit de Fye. Son premier ami se tenait peut-être là, devant lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Quand les mots sont morts depuis trop longtemps, les réveiller est bien difficile.

Kurogane le fixa quelques instants, puis soupira.

- Bon, si mes souvenirs sont bons, on a cours de ce coté, non ?

Fye acquiesça, et suivit le géant jusqu'à la salle de classe.

- … question ? Fye, peut-être ?

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme sursauta avant de prendre une teinte rouge vif. Il paniqua ! Il était habituellement attentif aux cours, mais là, il avait complètement perdu le fil du discourt du professeur.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas, monsieur, marmonna Fye.

- Voyons, monsieur Flowright ! C'est Lazare ! Lazare, le seul homme de toute la Bible, avec Jésus à être revenu d'entre les morts. Aaaaalala, bande de païens… (1)

Plusieurs étudiants pouffèrent légèrement, et le cours repris. Fye était encore rouge de confusion, non pas de ne pas avoir su répondre à la question, mais bien d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de rêverie. Juste avant que le professeur l'interroge, il était en pleine observation de la main gauche de Kurogane, assis juste à côté de lui. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment, mais son esprit avait soudain « buggé ».

Il tenta vainement de se rappeler le fil de ses pensées, mais un peu comme un rêve que l'on essaie de retenir, elles lui échappaient. Il finit par reporter son attention sur le cours.

Soudain, un léger choc au niveau de son coude le fit se tourner vers Kurogane. Celui-ci fit glisser une feuille sur le banc. Fye l'attira à lui, et lu le message.

« Ca va ? »

Clair, concis, tout à fait le style de Kurogane, de ce qu'il en connaissait. Il griffonna rapidement une réponse.

« Oui, oui, pas de soucis. Je m'endormais un peu. »

« Ok. C'est la pause-diner, juste après. Tu manges où ? »

Fye failli tomber de sa chaise en lisant cela. Kurogane comptait manger avec lui ?

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une réponse appropriée, qui dirait en même temps qu'il acceptait, mais qu'il n'était pas très populaire et donc qu'il préfèrerait ne pas se mêler aux autres. Il décida de faire simple.

« D'habitude je mange seul. Derrière les bâtiments.»

Il vit Kurogane froncer les sourcils.

« Ah. Donc ça te dérange que je vienne ? »

Fye soupira intérieurement. Il n'était définitivement pas douer pour communiquer.

« Non, pas du tout »

Kurogane hocha la tête, puis il fit un geste qui signifiait sans équivoque que leur professeur commençait à se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas pleinement concentrés sur le cours. Fye sourit, et reprit son sérieux.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement bizarre pour Fye à partager son temps de déjeuner avec quelqu'un. D'habitude, c'était un moment durant lequel il ne pensait pas, ou il lisait, de manière à ne plus vraiment être dans cette école qui représentait son enfer personnel.

Cependant, la présence de Kurogane le ramenait systématiquement à la réalité, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait une conversation. Lacunaire, certes, vu que son interlocuteur était peu bavard, mais une conversation quand même.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? s'enquit le blondinet.

- Ca te dérange ?

- Euh, non, ce n'est pas la question. Juste que euh…

Fye du prendre son courage à deux mains avant de continuer.

- Je… ne suis pas particulièrement populaire. Et comme tu es nouveau, ce n'est peut-être bonne une bonne idée de passer ton temps avec moi. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'intérêt, ni de conversation, et ça ne serait pas bien que toi tu aies mauvaise réputation et…

Il s'embrouillait complètement dans ses explications, et fini par se taire en rougissant. Kurogane le regarda fixement.

- Et alors ? Je m'en fous.

- Mais… tu vas être mis en quarantaine, plus personne ne voudra te parler.

- J'ai dit que je m'en fous. De toute façon dans quelques jours ce sera le cas quoi que je fasse.

Fye ne saisissait pas ce que Kurogane voulait dire. Il était grand, beau, charismatique, et avait tout à fait le physique qui plaisait aux filles et faisait jalouser les garçons, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit mis au ban de la société comme il l'avait lui-même été.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Tu l'apprendras assez tôt de toute façon, grogna Kurogane.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté, il bouillait de curiosité et de l'autre… il ne voulait pas vexer Kurogane. Il préfèrera laisser tomber.

Il y eut un très long silence, qui ne semblait apparemment pas gêner Kurogane, mais Fye se creusait désespérément la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Finalement, ce fut Kurogane qui rompit le silence en soupirant.

- Ne stresse pas comme ça ! Si tu ne voulais pas que je mange avec toi, fallait le dire !

- Mais non, c'est pas ! s'empressa Fye. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de euh manger avec quelqu'un.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça.

Fye baissa la tête, penaud. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste seul. Kurogane devait s'ennuyer avec lui, et c'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils mangeaient ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressant, tu sais, murmura-t-il à Kurogane. Sinon ça se saurait. Je ne suis pas normal.

Le géant aux cheveux noirs soupira de nouveau, encore plus fort que la première fois.

- Les gens normaux sont chiants. J'ai déjà été abordé par 5 crétins qui voulaient savoir si je faisais de la muscu, 3 filles qui m'ont demandé trèèèès subtilement si j'avais une copine, et une pintade qui n'a rien dit mais m'a regardé pendant 10 minutes en battant des cils. Ca, ce n'est pas intéressant. Toi, tu as l'air intéressant.

Après cette longue phrase, sûrement la plus longue qu'il avait prononcé depuis qu'il était arrivé, Kurogane se tu. Fye rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, et ne su que dire. Il fut sauver par la sonnerie de reprise des cours, et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers leur salle de classe.

La nuit promettait d'être encore longue. Blanche, certainement. Fye se retourna pour la centième fois au moins dans son lit.

Kurogane.

Il n'arrivait plus à se sortir ses mots de la tête, ce déjeuner l'avait laissé dans un état de stupeur incroyable.

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'était senti incroyablement heureux. Il était presque convaincu que Kurogane était l'ami qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, et projetait de lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle sur ses gouts, histoire d'étoffer leurs sujets de conversation.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré chez lui qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Un minuscule détail lui était revenu en tête, l'instant où il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de la main de Kurogane.

Depuis, les questions fusaient dans son esprit. Il était heureux d'être près de Kurogane, certes, mais… et si ce n'était pas un simple intérêt amical qu'il éprouvait pour lui ?

Son cœur avait battu légèrement plus fort lorsqu'il lui avait dit « toi, tu es intéressant », est-ce que ça signifiait…

Il n'avait jamais connu ni l'amitié, ni l'amour, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé ressentir. Perdu dans les doutes, il fini par s'endormir, épuisé.

_La balle de basket tomba lourdement sur sa tête._

_-Bordel, Fye, t'es p'tet une gonzesse mais tu pourrais au moins rattraper la balle ! 'tain à cause de toi on va perdre. _

_- Laisse tomber, c'est une lopette. Je t'avais bien dis de pas le prendre dans l'équipe._

_- Pas le choix, il ne restait plus que lui._

_Douleur. Son cœur se serrait. Il voulu répondre mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres._

_Les vestiaires._

_- Hé ! mais t'as même pas de muscles en fait._

_Un coup._

_- Laissez-moi ! _

_- T'as qu'à te défendre. Lopette._

_- Je ne suis pas…_

_Un coup de pied._

_- Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends._

_Encore un. La douleur. Les larmes_

_- J'avais raison pas vrai, les mecs ? _

_Une main qui agrippe les cheveux et tire la tête en arrière._

_- T'es qu'un pédé. _

_- Ouais, tarlouze. _

_Non. _

_- Un déchet comme toi peut pas être un mec._

_Non._

_- Hé ! Regardez ! _

_- C'est quoi ? Son sac ?_

_- Ouais. Oooh, mais c'est qu'elle aime la poésie, la tapette !_

_Non !_

_Le bruit des pages qui se déchirent._

_NON !_

Fye se réveilla en sursaut, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant fort sa poitrine pour empêcher son cœur de s'en échapper. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Dans sa tête, le souvenir qui avait repris vie dans son cauchemar se déroulait encore et encore, enfonçant encore un peu plus la lame de douleur dans son cœur.

- Je ne suis pas… comme ça…

Pas normal… Aimer ce qu'il aimait, la lecture, la poésie, ce n'était déjà pas normal… Ressembler à ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas normal non plus… il se le rappelait douloureusement.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas en plus être amoureux d'un homme. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dépassé ce niveau de monstruosité.

Il saisi le cutter qui était toujours dans son sac, et déploya la lame. Il la fit glisser rapidement son bras, un peu plus haut que le poignet.

Du sang.

Le liquide s'échappait faiblement. Rien de mortel. Il le regarda s'écouler avec fascination, et c'était comme si sa douleur s'échappait avec lui. Sa tête était vide, et en même temps entièrement remplie de ce sang qui coulait tout doucement, presque goutte par goutte, de sa plaie.

Quelque chose au fond de lui s'apaisait à ce spectacle. Quelque chose au fond de lui aimait qu'il ouvre ainsi son enveloppe charnelle et en fasse sortit les souffrances, tout en sachant qu'un jour il ferait une entaille définitive, et que toutes ses souffrances partiraient avec lui dans un flot de sang.

Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas, et il regarda le sang couler, puis coaguler. L'entaille tirerait surement sur sa peau pendant quelques jours, mais ce n'était pas grave. Cette souffrance-là était tout à fait gérable, elle était physique. Il valait mieux souffrir à cet endroit plutôt que partout dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Apaisé, malgré le côté morbide de son acte, il bascula dans son lit. Demain, il verrait Kurogane, et était bien décidé à ne plus jamais avoir la moindre pensée qui serait déviante ou monstrueuse.

Quelque part en lui, résonnait le bruit des chaines que l'on utilise pour enfermer son cœur, ainsi que le bruit d'une clé tombant dans un océan de souffrance.

**Voila, voila. **

**(1) Ceci est une espèce de private joke, plutôt une référence. Mon ancien prof de français disait tout le temps « bande de païens », et c'est resté une référence (chibikitsu, si tu passes par ici, tu vois de qui je veux parler ^^). **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, que ce soit pour louer ou critiquer ma modeste fanfic ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Bonjour ! (enfin bonsoir en ce qui me concerne). **

**Ahem, tout d'abord, et finalement un peu comme toujours, mille excuses pour ce retard. Dans le chapitre précédent je parlais d'une période d'examen, et bien… je les ai ratés. J'ai donc dû changer d'école (d'études, en fait), et je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'écrire ces derniers temps. **

**Mais bon, un période de blues finit toujours par passer, et j'en reviens vers le yaoi avec enthousiasme ! **

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, je précise que je ne touche pas un kopek pour écrire ça, et que touuuus les personnages appartiennent à Clamp, ce qui est une injustice immonde, Kurogane et Fye devraient passer en bien public, et on se relaieraient à l'observation de leurs ébats et… et je vais m'arrêter là je pense ^^'**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

Il y avait décidément trop de monde. Pour la centième fois au moins, Fye rassembla toutes ses forces mentales afin d'oser franchir la porte d'où montait un ensemble de bruits de musique poussée à fond et de gens en train de parler très fort pour couvrir ladite musique.

Si la décision n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait déjà parti loin, très loin, là où le monde est calme, paisible et peu peuplé. Mais c'était kurogane qui lui avait suggéré de venir.

Il avait accepté, même s'il avait décidé de garder une certaine distance vis-à-vis du géant brun. Certes, leur relation pouvait être appelée « amicale », mais Fye hésitait à montrer à Kurogane certaines facettes de sa personnalité. Quand ils étaient ensembles, il évitait d'aborder des sujets trop personnels qui auraient pu trahir tellement de choses. En même temps, il faisait son possible pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient les mêmes gouts, et c'est cela qui l'avait incité à accepter de venir à cette soirée. Il n'avait pas voulu que le brun pense… hé bien qu'il pense quelque chose de mal, mais qui serait surement la vérité. Que Fye était malade de peur à l'idée de fréquenter une foule, par exemple.

Il soupira. Dire qu'il avait un moment voulu éloigner Kurogane, et que maintenant le simple fait de penser perdre son unique ami lui donnait des frissons d'angoisse. Ses sentiments qu'il avait, tant bien que mal, anesthésié remontaient à la surface de son cœur. Il sourit en repensant aux discours des livres sur le pouvoir de l'amitié il avait toujours trouvé ça un peu mièvre, voir écœurant. Les autres personnes qu'il côtoyait et qui entretenaient des liens d'amitié ne semblaient pas transfigurés pour autant, cela ne faisait pas d'eux des êtres assez compréhensifs pour savoir qu'ils le tuait à petites doses.

Maintenant, il comprenait un peu. L'amitié ne donnait pas le « bien », elle donnait la « force ». Pour les autres, cela semblait être la force d'affirmer qu'eux étaient « normaux », et pas lui. Et pour lui… c'était la force de survivre, ou de s'éveiller lentement à la vie.

Il chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçu que cela faisait au moins 5 minutes qu'il était debout à fixer la porte d'un air absent. Ses membres semblèrent bouger d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'il finit enfin par l'ouvrir et pénétrer dans la maison.

Le bruit était bel et bien assourdissant, et Fye en fut assommé pendant quelques instants. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à repérer Kurogane, qui dépassait la foule d'une bonne tête, et à se diriger vers lui.

Pour Fye, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de fête, l'ambiance semblait purement électrique. La musique n'était pas que du bruit, en cet instant, elle était le rythme sur lequel les choses devaient se faire Fye s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il constata que ses pas suivaient le « poum poum » des basses. Les gens qui dansaient sur la piste paraissaient gracieux et lascifs dans leurs mouvements. Enfin, la plupart. Les autres avaient manifestement beaucoup bu et dansaient d'une façon beaucoup plus désordonnée.

Lorsque Fye arriva enfin près de Kurogane, il s'amarra à sa présence comme à une ancre, afin de ne pas sombrer dans la folie si attirante de cet endroit. Criant un peu pour se faire comprendre, il salua son ami, qui pour toute réponse lui mis une bière en main.

Fye regarda l'objet avec suspicion. De l'alcool ? Du vrai alcool ? Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait bu que du Kidibulle jusqu'ici… Enfin… Son seul contact avec de l'alcool remontait à ses 6 ans, lorsqu'il avait trempé ses lèvres dans le verre de vin de sa mère avant de recraché avec dégout le liquide, en jurant que JAMAIS PLUS de toute sa vie il ne gouterait de nouveau un truc aussi immonde. Et il avait plutôt bien tenu sa promesse jusqu'à présent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, Kurogane entrechoqua légèrement sa propre canette de bière en criant « santé », puis en engloutit plusieurs gorgées. Fye l'imita, et bu une grande gorgée, qui lui sembla terriblement amère, à tel point qu'il faillit tout recracher. Mais la seconde lampée lui parut plus passable. Finalement, le gout n'était pas si horrible que ça, et une fois habitué à l'amertume, ça passait, un peu comme le café. En plus, l'alcool lui réchauffait agréablement le ventre, il senti un sourire béat s'épanouir sur son visage.

Kurogane n'avait compté que les 8 premières bières, ensuite son ami avait disparu de son champ de vision. Maintenant, il estimait les dégâts à 12 bières, au vu des yeux brillants et de l'excitation de Fye, qui dansait sur la piste comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui était toujours adossé contre le mur.

La soirée se passait nettement moins bien que ce qu'il avait prévu. Lui qui avait escompté passer un peu de temps avec Fye c'était raté une fois saoul le blondinet était parti bien loin.

Kurogane s'étonna quand même de la fluidité avec laquelle Fye dansait, même saoul. Son corps bougeait harmonieusement, et l'alcool semblait l'avoir débridé plutôt qu'alourdi, il dégageait un cet instant quelque chose de vraiment puissant.

Soudain, et malgré la distance, Kurogane vit le visage de Fye changer, comme s'il se décomposait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour analyser la situation puis foncer vers son ami. Fye se laissa faire lorsque le brun l'arrachait de la piste et le trainait de force vers la sortie. Il se laissa faire aussi lorsque Kurogane attrapa ses cheveux blonds et les maintint délicatement en arrière, même s'il ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ce geste. Pour le moment…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fye vomissait copieusement sur une plate-bande. Une partie de son cerveau, apparemment pas trop touchée par l'alcool, remercia silencieusement Kurogane d'avoir épargné un shampooing au vomi à ses cheveux. Il voulut le lui dire, mais son estomac se rebella à nouveau, l'obligeant à remettre sa manifestation de gratitude à plus tard. Il se demanda vaguement comment, alors qu'il mangeait si peu, il pouvait vomir autant. Mais la question se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit.

Lorsqu'il vit que Fye allait un peu mieux, Kurogane l'aida à se redresser lentement.

- Uh… marmonna Fye. Je… crois que j'ai un peu… sommeil.

Et tout à coup, le jeune homme se sentit happé vers un puits sans fond de lassitude, tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Fye se réveilla, il lui sembla qu'il venait de passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Sa tête lui faisait abominablement mal, son estomac brulait, et le monde tournait autour de lui. Il n'osait même pas soulever une paupière pour regarder l'heure, cela aurait demandé de monopoliser trop de muscles et d'effort. Malgré tout, il tenta l'expérience, soulever une seule paupière pendant une seule seconde, ça devait être possible. Sûrement. Il rassembla ses forces, et par miracle il réussit à la seconde tentative.

7h47 s'afficha pendant une seconde, en beaux chiffres numériques rouges.

Bien. On était samedi, il avait largement le temps de dormir encore. Ses parents se réveillaient généralement vers midi, profitant d'un de leurs seuls jours de repos pour faire la grasse matinée.

Rassuré, Fye s'enfonça un peu plus dans la couette, se déhanchant légèrement pour adopter la meilleure position.

Malgré la tentation de se rendormir tout de suite, il essaya de faire le point sur les événements de la veille. Il avait des souvenirs précis juqsu'à… jusqu'à ce que Kurogane le sorte de la maison. Ensuite, il avait vaguement conscience d'avoir… oh mon dieu !

Il avait vomi devant Kurogane. La honte failli lui faire ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, mais il préféra les fermer encore plus fort, espérant ainsi faire gagner de la netteté à ses souvenirs.

Oui, c'était implacable, irréfutable, il avait vomi devant son ami. Et si ses souvenirs ne mentaient pas, c'était même lui qui l'avait soutenu.

Fye soupira profondément, avant de se replonger dans son introspection. Y avait-il autre chose qu'il aurait fait ? Ses souvenirs n'allaient pas au-delà du moment où Kurogane l'aidait à se redresser, histoire d'être dans une position plus digne qu'à moitié à quatre pattes. Et ensuite ? Plus rien.

D'ailleurs… Comment était-il rentré chez lui, au fait ?

Chez lui…

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Le réveil indiquait 7h49, maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas son réveil. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas non plus sa couette, et il supposa que du coup cette chambre ne devait pas non plus être la sienne.

Il voulut se lever brusquement, mais un vertige le prit, et il s'effondra dans le lit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua un détail qui n'était pas encore parvenu jusqu'à lui à travers sa gueule de bois : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit. Le quelqu'un en question grogna.

- 'taiiiin… Tu vas arrêter de remuer, oui ? Je peux dormir ?

Les mots résonnaient bizarrement dans le crâne de Fye, et semblaient être d'abord passé au travers d'une couche d'ouate. Prudemment, il leva la couette afin de savoir qui était dans ce lit, et, tant qu'à faire, demander où il était. La personne lui tournait le dos. Quel dos… Fye resta quelques instants perdu dans la contemplation de ces épaules larges et musclées et de cette taille superbement dessinée qui aboutissait sur deux fesses, cachées par un boxer noir qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler leur galbe. Magnifique… Fye tendit la main pour toucher cette peau qui semblait si appétissante, avant de rougir violemment d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Il reconnut au même instant le propriétaire de ce dos.

- Euuuh… Kurogane ?

- Ouais ?

- Euuuh…

- Ca va, te fatigue pas, soupira le brun en se tourant vers lui d'un air résigné. Pas trop mal à la tête ?

Fye prit le temps de constater les dégâts avant de répondre.

- Pour être parfaitement sincère, j'ai mal partout. Euh… je suis où ?

- Chez moi.

Le blond faillit s'étrangler.

- Chez toi ?

- Ben oui. J'allais quand même pas te laisser à la fête alors que tu étais mort-saoul, t'allais te faire violer. Et comme je savais pas où tu habitais, je t'ai amené ici. Avant que tu ne demandes, j'ai utilisé ton téléphone pour prévenir tes parents que tu dormirais ici, j'ai jugé préférable de ne pas expliquer pourquoi. J'ai plus ou moins expliqué que tu avais oublié de les prévenir que je t'avais invité à passer le week-end chez moi.

- Merci… ça vaut mieux, en effet. Ils ne sont pas extrêmement sévères mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient apprécié que je revienne euh… comme ça.

- Mouais. Maintenant, si t'as plus de question urgente, j'ai passé une partie de la nuit à vérifier que tu ne vomirais pas sur mon parquet, j'aimerais dormir encore un peu.

Et sans laisser à Fye le temps de répondre, il s'allongea de nouveau. En temps normal, Fye se serait sans doute levé mais sa tête tournait toujours autant, et il jugea que toute question ou action attendrait bien cet après-midi. Sur cette bonne décision, il s'endormi à nouveau lui aussi.

**Argh, désolée de finir à l'instant où ils sont dans le même lit douillet, mais la suite sera pour le prochain épisode ! Je ne promets pas de date de sortie, vu qu'apparemment à chaque fois il se passe un truc qui la contrarie. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review (même si c'est pour m'engueuler pour mon retard) !**


	4. Chapter 4

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

***toc toc***

**Hum. Je reviens après plusieurs mois d'absence (j'ose même pas vérifier combien…) et présente mes plus humbles excuses à tout le monde. Je crois bien que je suis définitivement incapable d'écrire à un rythme constant. Depuis 3 ans que je fais des études supérieures, mon rythme de parution est devenu tellement irrégulier que ça m'impressionne 0.o (notons qu'il y a trois ans j'avais moult beaucoup énormément de temps libre car j'étais au collège (l'équivalent du lycée français, je traduis :D) et je pouvais laisser libre cours à mon imagination pendant les cours, haut lieu d'inspiration pour l'élève distrait. Alors que maintenant je dois prendre des notes (j'ai 4 fardes de notes chez moi, c'est terrible tout ce papier qui s'accumule)). **

**En plus, les professeurs de supérieur mettent un point d'honneur à m'inonder de travaux. **

**Et surtout, pire que tout (oui, je sais, je fais ma psychothérapie sur ffnet), je ne vois plus, ou quasiment plus Chibikitsu (allez lire ses fics !), qui est mon n'amie IRL, et qui 1) me parlait de yaoi donc m'incitait à penser yaoi et 2) me rappelait assez régulièrement d'écrire la suite de mes fics. **

**Je compte tout de même terminer cette fic et, qui sait, en faire d'autres (si je ne suis pas entretemps devenue une adulte respectable ^^ » ), mais je crois bien que mon rythme de post ne va pas changer en mieux avant un bon moment. **

**Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux et celles qui liront les chapitres qui vont suivre, malgré mon retard chronique, et bien entendu ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews (vous me comblez, et faites par la même occasion chier mon frère qui m'entend m'exclamer à pas d'heure « oooooooh merci T.T je ne mérite pas tant d'honneur ! T.T »)**

**Sur ces bons mots, bonne lecture !**

Lorsque Fye se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, ses idées étaient déjà plus claires, et sa capacité de réflexion fonctionnait presque normalement. Certes, il avait encore envie de foncer contre un mur, la tête la première, histoire de couper court à la terrible migraine qui cognait dans son crâne et son estomac semblait lancé pour refuser à vie d'ingérer un quelconque aliment, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Malgré tout, il fit un effort pour se relever, et constata que Kurogane n'était plus dans le lit.

Soudain, il fit un parallèle évident… Kurogane… lit… que s'était-il passé la veille, très précisément ? Quelques heures plus tôt, Kurogane lui avait fourni des détails plutôt laconiques, avant de se rendormir. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air épuisé…

Il secoua violemment la tête pour tenter de chasser l'idée qui venait de pénétrer dans son cerveau, mais rien à faire. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kurogane pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle montée de sang vers les joues de Fye.

- Ah, t'es réveillé. Hem, sans vouloir te forcer, ce serait pas mal si tu allais te laver, lança Kurogane en indiquant une porte derrière lui, sûrement celle de la salle de bain.

Fye, après avoir respiré l'air autour de lui, acquiesça avec empressement et sorti du lit. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas grand-chose sur lui. C'est-à-dire un boxer, en tout et pour tout (1). Il rougit de plus belle et se mit à bafouiller. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime afin de trouver une formulation convenable pour demander comment il en était venu à se retrouver presque à poil.

- Euuuh… où sont mes vêtements ?

- Dans le salon. Tu les as balancé un peu partout hier, mais là je les ai mis sur le fauteuil, répondit très sobrement Kurogane.

- Comment ça, je les ai balancé partout ?

Kurogane failli éclater de rire.

- Va te laver, je te raconte ta fin de soirée après. Apparemment tu ne te souviens pas de grand-chose.

Fye le remercia en marmonnant avec gêne, puis fonça vers la salle de bain après s'être emparé de ses vêtements et d'un essuie que lui tendait Kurogane.

Dans la salle de bain, il se senti plutôt ridicule. Il n'avait jamais passé une nuit ailleurs que chez lui, et le regretta soudain amèrement. Existait-il un protocole de choses permises ou interdites lorsque l'on utilise la salle de bain de quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-il le droit d'utiliser la douche, ainsi que les produits de Kurogane ?

Après plusieurs minutes d'incertitude, il finit par se dire que son ami n'avait pas l'air du genre à se formaliser pour ce genre de choses, lui. Résolu, il avança vers la douche.

L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps l'apaisait. Tant qu'il était sous l'eau, il parvenait à ne pas trop penser. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il envisage toutes les possibilités avant de se présenter devant Kurogane. Comment allait-il réagir si son ami lui annonçait qu'ils avaient fait des choses … peu avouables ? La « meilleure » solution devait sans doute être de rire avec désinvolture en disant « j'irai mollo sur l'alcool la prochaine fois, promis. Allez, sans rancune ? ». Mais il se savait incapable de dire ce genre de chose. Il remit la tête sous le jet d'eau pour s'empêcher à nouveau de penser. Après tout, on verrait plus tard.

C'était la formule magique pour arrêter de penser : « on verra plus tard ». Fye savait bien qu'il pensait trop. Il aurait aimé être comme Kurogane, quelqu'un qui fonce en suivant son instinct, sans peser pendant des heures le pour et le contre. Quelqu'un, aussi, qui ne s'occupe pas du regard des autres il fallait bien ça pour que le brun soit devenu ami avec lui alors qu'il était évident que Fye était mis à l'écart par tout le monde.

Tout en soupirant que la vie était compliquée, Fye finit tout de même par sortir de la douche, se sécher et s'habiller. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le miroir et son reflet lui sembla soudain étranger. En cet instant, il avait l'air plus adulte, plus posé, moins craintif. Et cet aspect jurait avec les marques rosées qui fleurissaient sur son poignet gauche. Il le leva pour le placer à hauteur de ses yeux. C'était parfaitement inesthétique. Jusqu'à ce que la cicatrisation soit complète, il serait condamné à porter de longs sweat-shirts pour les cacher. Il haussa les épaules après tout, qui s'en souciait ? Lui-même avait fini par ne plus vraiment ressentir de dégout à chaque nouvelle cicatrice, juste une immense lassitude face à sa faiblesse.

Lassitude… oui, il était las. Fatigué de vivre, de devoir penser à chaque geste qu'il faisait ou qu'il allait faire, parce que ce geste pourrait attirer sur lui les moqueries ou le dédain. Il était immensément las de se demander chaque soir, seul avec lui-même, pourquoi il était vivant, pourquoi il encombrait encore l'humanité de son inutile présence. Pourquoi était-il trop lâche pour ne pas oser en finir une fois pour toute ? Une entaille qui ne cicatriserait plus, des médicaments…

Peut-être était-ce la curiosité. Peut-être restait-il uniquement pour voir chaque jour sa situation empirer. Peut-être qu'il fallait encore quelques preuves supplémentaires qu'il était un raté, un être inutile en ce monde pour le convaincre de faire le dernier pas.

Quoique… depuis que Kurogane était son ami, sa situation semblait stable. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était heureux, c'eut été exagéré, mais il était un peu moins malheureux qu'avant. Était-ce suffisant ? Peut-être. D'une certaine façon, cela dépendrait de ce que Kurogane allait lui dire lorsqu'il sortirait de cette salle de bain.

Fye respira un grand coup avant de chasser définitivement toute pensée et de terminer rapidement de s'habiller, constatant à cet instant que le t-shirt qu'il avait en sa possession n'était pas le sien, il flottait littéralement dedans. Il supposa que ce devait être celui de Kurogane, et érigea des barrières mentales en béton pour éviter d'émettre la moindre hypothèse sur comment ce t-shirt était entré en sa possession. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique, rationnelle et non sexuelle. Non ?

Lorsque le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, il vit Kurogane qui regardait son bol de corn flakes en piquant du nez. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit, pensa Fye.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça, ce n'est pas mon t-shirt, lança Fye d'un ton aussi décontracté que possible.

Kurogane leva les yeux vers lui.

- Effectivement. J'ai mis le tien à laver, il a gardé des traces pas très ragoutantes de ta cuite d'hier.

- Ah. Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Fye, s'asseyant en face de Kurogane. En parlant de euh cuite, tu me racontes la fin de la soirée ?

Un sourire mi-cynique mi-amusé étira les lèvres de Kurogane.

- Bien entendu, je dois te raconter à partir de quand ?

Fye rassembla autant que possible ses souvenirs.

- Bon. Je me souviens euh d'avoir beaucoup danser. Je crois que c'est le seul truc qui soit vraiment net dans mes souvenirs. Puis je me souviens que dans la salle tu as foncé sur moi pour me trainer dehors. Ensuite ça devient très très flou, je me rappelle plus ou moins avoir vomi et ensuite plus rien.

- Normal. Après tu t'es évanoui, en faisant très peur à deux filles qui ont pensé que tu étais mort et qui m'ont proposé de m'aider à t'enterrer, je crois qu'elles avaient pas mal bu, elles aussi. Ensuite, j'ai appelé un taxi pour te ramener jusqu'ici. Tu t'es réveillé deux fois dans le taxi pour expliquer au chauffeur à quel point les dauphins étaient des animaux cruels. Et quand tu es arrivé ici tu as crié « pyjama party » avant d'enlever tes vêtements, puis tu as dis « aaah mais c'est comme les œufs de Pâques, il faut chercher le pyjama » et tu t'es endormi directement après sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Au fur et à mesure que Kurogane avait délivré ces informations, Fye avait rougit de plus en plus belle.

- Hé bien… Quel boulet… Rien d'autre de compromettant ?

- Tu as répété en boucle pendant 10 bonnes minutes « le café c'est pas bon » pendant que tu dormais. Mais à part ça, c'est tout.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, marmonna le blond. Je ne savais pas que je tenais si mal l'alcool.

Kurogane sourit de nouveau. Fye appréciait ce sourire-là. Il disait clairement que Kurogane trouvait la situation amusante, mais il ne se moquait pas cruellement de lui pour autant. C'était ce genre de sourire qui lui faisait penser que peut-être avec Kurogane il pourrait être pleinement lui-même.

- C'est pas grave. Franchement, j'ai vu pire, répondit Kurogane.

- Ah bon ?

Fye avait posé la question par pur réflexe, mais regretta aussitôt. Il ne connaissait pas Kurogane depuis longtemps, mais à chaque fois que leurs conversations dérivaient sur le passé de Kurogane avant qu'il n'arrive dans la ville, celui-ci éludait ou changeait carrément de conversation sans subtilité. Même si cela piquait la curiosité de Fye, il n'insistait pas. Lui aussi avait certaines choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui. C'était la même raison qui l'empêchait de demander à Kurogane pourquoi il vivait seul dans cet appartement.

Kurogane fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

- Euuh… Tu entends quoi par cette question ?

- Hé bien, j'ai dit à tes parents que tu passais le week-end ici. Donc, j'aimerais savoir si tu vas effectivement squatter et, si oui, ce que tu veux faire.

Fye se sentit défaillir. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce cas de figure. Or, étant donné qu'il avait généralement peu d'interactions avec les gens en temps normal, il avait de plus en plus besoin de prévoir à l'avance comment réagir. Et l'hypothèse que Kurogane l'invite, même forcé par les choses, à passer le week-end chez lui ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il avait prévues et pour lesquelles il avait un scénario de réponses.

Par conséquent, en toute logique, son cerveau planta.

Face à l'absence de réponse de son ami, Kurogane éclata franchement de rire avant de lancer :

- Bon, je propose que tu commences par le ptit déj. J'ai pas l'impression que tu aies assez de réserves pour tenir la journée sans manger.

Étrangement, la journée se passa très bien. Fye s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait discuter avec Kurogane.

Ils avaient passé la journée à jouer à Soul Calibur. C'était la première fois que Fye y jouait. Au début, Kurogane lui avait expliqué rapidement le principe du combat, et ils avaient joué quelques parties sérieuses et courtoises. Mais petit à petit ils avaient commencé à se chamailler pour déconcentrer l'autre. Kurogane, grâce à sa carrure, avait un avantage incontestable et Fye était obligé de se jeter de tout son poids de crevette sur le géant pour le faire bouger un peu. Il n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie et se promit d'acheter le jeu dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui.

Le soir finit par arriver. Après avoir mangé et prévu que le lendemain Fye retournerait chez lui en fin d'après-midi, ils décrétèrent que c'était l'heure de dormir. Deux heures du matin, c'est une excellente heure pour aller dormir.

- Tu viens ? lança, depuis la chambre, Kurogane à Fye qui était resté dans le salon.

Fye le rejoignit, perplexe.

- Oui ? fit-il.

Kurogane lui désigna le lit. Fye comprit soudain.

- Ah ! Non, non, c'est gentil mais je vais dormir sur le canapé ! C'est amplement suffisant.

- Pas de manières, blondinet, c'est un lit deux personnes y a largement assez de place pour que tu n'aies pas besoin de t'exploser le dos sur mon canapé.

Fye ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pour une fois, toutes les parties de son cerveau étaient d'accord pour fuir le contact. Non seulement cela ne lui semblait pas très poli d'accaparer l'espace de Kurogane, mais en plus cela pouvait se révéler… perturbant. Il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir vérifier si ses craintes quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami étaient fondées.

- Ça ira. Je squatte déjà chez toi, je ne vais pas en plus te priver d'une partie de ton lit. T'en fais pas, le canapé ce sera impec, répondit Fye en faisant l'effort de sourire.

Une expression étrange passa alors sur les traits de Kurogane. Un mélange de colère, de dépit et peut-être aussi d'appréhension ou de douleur, Fye n'aurait pas su dire exactement ce que c'était. Kurogane ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et tourna le dos à Fye pour se diriger vers une armoire. Celui-ci restait interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Kurogane lui donna une couverture et un coussin, et Fye retourna dans le salon. Allongé dans le canapé, il repensa à cette expression.

Il avait peut-être fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait blessé son ami. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, vu qu'il avait l'air d'excellente humeur quelques instants auparavant.

Exténué, il s'endormit alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

_- N'importe quoi. Il se prend pour qui ? _

_- T'as raison. Quel sale intello. Regarde-le lire. _

_Un ballon vole dans l'air, frappe violemment le jeune garçon qui lit. Il grimace de douleur. Les larmes montent, malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir, une d'entre elles s'échappe. _

_- Tsss, tapette. _

_Se taire. À force, ils se lasseront. S'il devient assez transparent, un jour, ils l'oublieront. _

_- Tu lis quoi ? Hé, réponds ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?_

_Il relève les yeux. Erreur. Il ne faut jamais croiser le regard de celui qui persécute. _

_- Ben non, t'es pas sourd apparemment. Donc tu te foutais de ma gueule en répondant pas, tu le faisais exprès. _

_Le ton est trop doucereux. _

_Le premier coup de pied fait mal, mais les autres un peu moins. Si seulement ils pouvaient frapper assez fort pour tuer, ce serait enfin fini. _

_On lui tire les cheveux et la douleur revient, il crie._

Fye se réveilla en sursaut et en nage. En pleurs, aussi.

À côté de lui se tenait Kurogane, qui serait sa main dans la sienne et le regardait avec intensité. Fye le regarda sans comprendre. Ses souvenirs remontaient lentement à la surface.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura le brun. Je t'entends pleurer depuis ma chambre. Et tu as crié.

Fye aurait aimé pouvoir démentir, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues l'en empêchaient. il voulut se lever mais vacilla et n'évita la chute que parce que Kurogane l'avait rattrapé.

Il aida Fye à marcher et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il ouvrit la fenêtre car Fye manquait d'air.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au blond pour reprendre son calme et être en mesure de parler.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Kurogane balaya les excuses d'un haussement de sourcils qui indiquait bien qu'il s'en foutait du dérangement mais que Fye avait tout intérêt à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas particulièrement envie de partager ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs pénibles.

- Je pense qu'il est temps de parler, Fye, lâcha Kurogane. Tu te détruis.

- C'était juste un cauchemar.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa le poignet gauche de Fye, dévoilant les cicatrices rosées.

- Et ça c'est un cauchemar aussi ? Je ne pense pas, chuchota-t-il, comme si parler trop fort pouvait briser Fye. Tu as le temps, toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais maintenant il faut tout m'expliquer car sans ça je ne pourrai pas t'aider.

Fye baissa les yeux. Oui, le moment était apparemment venu. Malgré son envie de fuir, il allait raconter à son seul ami ce qu'avaient été les dernières années de sa vie, son enfer personnel. Il allait lui dire à quel point il était faible, lâche, inadapté et monstrueux. Le moment était venu de voir si Kurogane pouvait accepter de donner son amitié à un être tel que lui.

Il releva la tête. Il était prêt.

**Et voila. Si je ne m'abuse, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude !**

**(1) Le boxer est un thème récurrent chez moi, tout simplement parce que je trouve que c'est un sous-vêtement masculin particulièrement sexy. Et je n'imagine pas Kurogane ou Fye en slip. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour m'engueuler ou me jeter des tomates (ce serait bien mérité) ! **

**Je ne vais pas me hasarder à vous dire « je vous post la suite la semaine prochaine, mes choubidous :D », on a compris pourquoi ^^ ». Mais étant donné qu'on arrive en période d'examens et qu'il est bien connu que durant ces quelques semaines l'étudiant de base est prêt à récurer sa chambre à la brosse à dent plutôt que d'étudier, je vais pitet me tourner vers l'écriture du chapitre suivant durant mes moments de fuite des révisions. **

**À la prochaine ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Muhuhu, il suffit que je dise que je ne vais plus me donner de deadline pour soudain avoir très envie d'écrire ^^ »**

**Et encore une fois je poste mon chapitre à une heure pas possible (et inexcusable ! je me lève à 6h30, soit dans… 4h20, quelle horreur…). **

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. La fin est un peu euuuh étrange. Enfin, je vous laisse juger et on en reparle ensuite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Malgré sa résolution, Fye du respirer profondément avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

Mais quand il commença à raconter, à tirer sur le premier fils de ce qu'il avait vécu, tout coula naturellement, les mots venaient sans recherche.

Il débuta en expliquant sa vie avant son entrée au collège. Dans la petite école de quartier, il était accepté, il avait des amis. Les autres enfants respectaient son intelligence et sa passion pour le savoir, ils le trouvaient intéressant et n'hésitaient pas à lui demander des choses. La plupart d'entre eux n'aimaient pas lire mais adoraient les histoires et avaient dépassé l'âge où les parents viennent en raconter avant d'aller dormir, alors Fye jouait au conteur pour eux. Il racontait les aventures qu'il avait lues, les légendes, les histoires de chevaliers et de princesses. Et il souriait en se rappelant à quel point il se sentait bien, à l'époque, et son sourire se teinta d'amertume lorsqu'il se souvint avoir pensé que le collège serait une expérience passionnante, où il pourrait apprendre encore plus et se faire d'autres amis aussi gentils que ceux qu'il avait.

Mais l'entrée au collège fut une atroce désillusion. Il n'y connaissait personne et personne ne voulait le connaitre, malgré ses efforts. Là, son intelligence, sa sensibilité et son gout pour le savoir étaient des signes d'infamie. Et il avait eu le tort de montrer dès son arrivée qui il était.

Au début, les autres se contentaient de l'ignorer. Cela faisait mal, mais pas autant que ce qui suivit. Au milieu de la première année, un groupe de garçon de sa classe l'avait désigné comme cible. Eux étaient plutôt populaires, très « normaux ». Et dans l'environnement du collège, il valait mieux être comme eux que comme lui.

Les premières brimades avaient commencé au cours d'éducation physique. Il n'était pas très sportif. Leur professeur n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler. Fye était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et qu'il faisait simplement son travail en essayant de le pousser à se dépasser, mais il avait ouvert la porte aux moqueries des autres si même le professeur considérait que Fye était moins bon, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de se gêner pour le lui dire !

Puis, lentement, ce furent des agressions de plus en plus physiques. D'abord des coups qui semblaient ne pas avoir été donnés « exprès » et ensuite, de plus en plus souvent, des lynchages.

Cela avait commencé le jour où il avait amené un recueil de poésie pour le lire en cachette durant la pause de midi. Malheureusement, le groupe de persécuteurs avait fouillé son sac pendant l'heure d'éducation physique et ce trophée leur fournissait un nouveau prétexte pour le railler. La poésie, c'était pour les filles, et encore ! Ce n'était pas un vrai mec, juste un déchet.

C'est dans les environs de cette période qu'il avait commencé à s'entailler la peau. Il ne se souvenait plus comment l'idée lui était venue la première fois, sûrement avait-il vu un objet tranchant alors qu'il était en train de hurler à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais il se souvenait précisément de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Le hurlement muet, le désespoir qui ne parvenait pas à sortir avait trouvé un chemin pour s'évacuer.

Tant pis si du sang coulait avec la peine et la tristesse, ça faisait moins mal à l'intérieur. Une plaie, on peut la guérir avec de la pommade et un pansement, alors que ce qu'il ressentait et qui ne voulait pas partir, ça n'avait pas de remède.

Il jouait double jeu auprès de ses parents. Il était rapidement devenu le roi du sourire faux qui rassure. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises notes, sauf en gymnastique, il avait l'air toujours souriant, ne pleurait jamais devant eux, ne se plaignait pas. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas, qu'ils n'apprennent pas qu'ils avaient raté leur fils unique. Ils seraient déçus s'ils savaient.

À l'école, après la seconde année, les choses s'étaient légèrement calmées. Le groupe de garçons n'étaient plus dans sa classe et se plaisaient à maltraiter quelqu'un d'autre qui était plus accessible géographiquement. D'autres avaient repris la tradition de le brimer ou de se passer les nerfs sur lui, mais ce n'était plus physique. Et en se faisant tout petit, il parvenait à se faire oublier.

Mais sans amis, sans personne à qui parler, il se desséchait lentement de l'intérieur. Personne ne partageait ses points de vue ou ses passions. Pire, on lui avait fait comprendre que ce qu'il aimait n'était pas normal. Et si tout ce qu'il aimait était anormal, cela ne voulait-il pas dire que lui aussi était inadapté ? Sa faiblesse prouvait que oui.

Pendant tout le long discourt de Fye, Kurogane n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il écoutait avec attention le jeune homme faire le récit de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années. Lorsque Fye eut fini de parler, Kurogane resta pensif un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mot, puis brisa le silence.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois faible. Il faut une grande force pour résister à des gens qui te détruisent un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es peut-être anormal, oui. Et alors ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, les gens normaux ne sont pas intéressants. Les gens deviennent cons en grandissant. Les enfants qui étaient en primaire (1) avec toi tiraient profit de ta différence et t'avaient intégré. Mais en grandissant, on veut détruire ce qui est différent, pour être sûr qu'on est bien normal. Et des connards comme ceux qui t'ont tabassé ne pouvaient pas comprendre combien tu as de la valeur.

Fye sourit, non seulement aux mots apaisants de Kurogane mais aussi parce qu'il était rare que son ami se fende d'un aussi long discourt.

Cependant, une ombre pesait sur les traits de Kurogane.

- Je voulais te demander, hier… Est-ce que tu as entendu des choses sur moi ? murmura-t-il.

Fye lui répondit d'abord par un regard étonné.

- Des choses ? Euh… à part quelques filles qui disaient que tu avais l'air appétissant, non.

Cela ne fit pas rire Kurogane.

- Tu as été honnête avec moi et tu m'as fait confiance. Je suppose que je dois en faire de même. En plus, hier j'ai cru que… enfin, après réflexion je crois que je préfère t'apprendre moi-même ce qui concerne mon passé plutôt que tu entendes les rumeurs.

Fye ne parla pas. Il aurait aimé dire à Kurogane « tu parles si tu en as envie, je peux attendre », mais il avait peur que son perspicace ami ne se rende compte qu'en fait il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Alors il se tu et attendit la suite. Kurogane inspira longuement.

- Il n'y a pas trente-six-mille façons de le dire, alors autant le dire cash. Je suis gay.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour scruter la réaction de Fye, mais celui-ci ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

- Pour faire court… ça s'est su dans l'ancienne école où j'étais. Et certains n'étaient pas très… compréhensifs. Un d'entre eux m'a insulté, ça a été la provocation de trop, je l'ai frappé. J'ai dû changer d'établissement scolaire. Mes parents ne m'ont pas suivi, ils se sont servis du prétexte pour me jeter à la porte.

Fye comprit que pour aujourd'hui il n'en saurait pas plus. Il décida d'opter pour de l'humour.

- Sérieusement… il y a vraiment, quelque part dans ce monde, un type qui t'as regardé et qui s'est dit que s'il t'insultait ça allait passer tout seul et qu'il pourrait repartir en un seul morceau ?

Il obtint l'effet escompté, puisque Kurogane étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur, l'air de dire « oui, moi aussi ça m'étonne ».

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Kurogane, ça ne… te dérange… pas ?

Fye aurait bien rit de la scène. Lui qui avait atrocement peur que Kurogane le rejette depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, parce qu'il était un lâche et un faible, se retrouvait dans la position où c'était à lui d'accepter ou non son ami.

Une partie de lui, celle qu'il avait méticuleusement disciplinée, lui souffla les mots à dire :

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es mon ami, ça ne risque pas de changer, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Mais l'autre partie de lui, celle qu'il réprimait depuis tellement longtemps, lui susurrait bien d'autres mots… Amis ? Vraiment ? Amis comme dans ces rêves trop explicites où leurs corps fusionnaient avec passion ? Amis, alors que Kurogane venait de détruire un des remparts qui protégeait Fye de lui-même ? Quelques heures auparavant, Kurogane était pour lui un hétéro vénéré par les filles, donc par conséquent inatteignable. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi, c'était beaucoup plus facile de chasser d'un seul coup toutes les pensées malsaines qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais maintenant… il allait falloir regarder la vérité en face. Car quand les idées reviendraient, elles ne partiraient plus si facilement.

L'estomac de Fye se noua. C'était inéluctable, et au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse. Même en se mentant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne pouvait pas ignorer totalement la vérité. En se penchant sur la question, il savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait.

Il savait aussi que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il savait que les réactions qu'il avait face à Kurogane étaient disproportionnées. Il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible et elle aussi il la connaissait.

- Merci. Tu restes mon ami aussi. J'avais peur que tu décides de ne plus t'approcher de moi, un peu comme hier. C'est pour ça que je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant. Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Fye sourit avec tout son art de la dissimulation, et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait une heure fort avancée. Il proposa d'aller se rendormir. Il ne put décliner l'offre de Kurogane de dormir dans le lit, suffisamment grand pour deux personnes, sans risquer de blesser son ami alors il accepta et se prépara pour une longue nuit d'insomnie.

Il passa les heures suivantes à regarder le plafond dans le noir, puis progressivement dans la lumière naissante lorsque le matin se montra.

Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir. Il en voulait à Kurogane, il le haïssait presque.

La partie refoulée de sa personnalité, dont c'était décidément le jour de sortie, approuvait cette haine par d'ironiques « c'est vrai ! On ne dit pas à son ami gay refoulé qu'on est soi-même gay, l'obligeant ainsi à faire son introspection, ce n'est pas poli. C'est encore moins poli d'être aussi cruellement beau et désirable mais de certifier qu'on ne va rien tenter ! »

En avouant sa préférence, Kurogane s'était mis à sa portée. En lui disant qu'ils resteraient amis, il s'était reculé juste assez pour que Fye ne puisse l'atteindre.

Lorsque Kurogane s'éveilla après, visiblement, une bonne nuit de sommeil, il scruta un instant le visage de Fye, comme pour s'assurer que le jeune homme n'allait pas tout à coup s'enfuir ou revenir sur sa promesse de la veille.

Fye lui sourit et lança :

- Bon, on repart pour une journée de Soul Calibur, ou tu préfères que je t'éclate sur un nouveau jeu ?

Kurogane lui offrit son fameux sourire qui n'en est pas un. Un sourire vaguement moqueur et qui semblait carnassier, mais qui, une fois qu'on connaissait bien celui à qui appartenait ce sourire, était simplement gentil et compréhensif.

Tout en regardant Kurogane se lever, Fye se senti terriblement lâche.

Il avait fini par ouvrir, dans son cœur, la boite qui contenait ses sentiments bien scellés depuis des années. Par malchance, ils étaient tout entiers dédies à son seul et meilleur ami. Et le meilleur ami en question n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir que leur relation change.

Quelque part, Fye se sentait comme un traitre. Kurogane lui avait tout confié alors que lui, il lui avait caché l'essentiel.

Mais cette nuit sans dormir n'avait pas servi qu'à ruminer un amour mort-né.

Fye se leva pour suivre Kurogane dans la cuisine et l'aider à mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il saisissait un bol dans l'armoire, il raffermit sa volonté. Kurogane ne voudrait pas de lui, alors mieux valait que jamais il ne sache quel genre de sentiments Fye nourrissait à son égard.

Ils resteraient amis, quoiqu'il arrive.

**Quand je parlais de fin bizarre… En fait, c'est surtout que je ne sais pas si ce que je voulais exprimer sera bien perçu, donc je m'explique un peu (je triche). **

**Je voulais m'expliquer quant au sentiment que Fye ressent lors de la révélation de Kurogane. Depuis le début de la fic, j'essaie de faire transparaitre le fait que Fye est gay et amoureux de Kurogane mais qu'il refoule tout ça, parce que vu son passif (sans jeu de mots ^^) il ne peut pas se permettre d'ajouter « gay » à la liste des choses qu'il doit gérer. **

**Après, je ne sais pas comment d'autres auraient réagi, mais il me semble qu'après une telle révélation, j'aurais aussi réfléchi toute la nuit aux implications que ça avait, et ça aurait rompu un barrage. **

**Maintenant, si cela ne vous semble pas logique, je suis désolée, je ne peux écrire qu'à partir de mon expérience et de mes connaissances du monde.**

**Et si ca vous semble logique, tant mieux :D mais je tenais quand même à préciser un peu les choses vu qu'on me dit souvent que je ne réagis pas normalement ^^ » **

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer ! **

**Et merci de lire ma fic ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas posté depuis perpèt', mais ça on commence à avoir l'habitude ^^ » Ce chapitre n'est pas extrêmement long, mais en fait le suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture. Nous avons ici un petit point de vue dans la tête de Kurogane, j'avais quand même envie qu'il s'exprime au moins une fois dans cette fic !**

**NB : Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, eeeet auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Ca fait un certain temps que je n'ai plus internet (ou alors 2 minutes et puis ça plante, je crois qu'on peut localiser ma maison dans toute ma ville aux insultes que je hurle à chaque fois que j'essaie vainement de me connecter) et je ne sais plus à qui j'avais déjà répondu et à qui non, donc je vous signale ici même toute ma reconnaissance : merci pour vos encouragements et merci de lire ma fic. **

**Sur ce, je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

La salle de classe était bruyante, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas un bon chahut bien franc, juste une rumeur continuelle qui sciait les nerfs de Kurogane. Il lança un regard plein de reproches au professeur, cet espèce d'incapable qui ne parvenait pas à tenir un semblant d'ordre dans cette classe. Il leva finalement les yeux au ciel avec lassitude, se désintéressa du cours et laissa son esprit flâner.

Un léger coup de coude le rappela à la réalité son voisin de table venait de lui tendre une feuille discrètement.

« Ca va ? Tu ne notes rien… »

Il sourit et s'empressa de répondre.

« M'ennuie. J'écouterai quand le prof sera passionnant »

Fye pouffa discrètement.

« C'est pas près d'arriver »

Et le blondinet se reconcentra sur le cours, visiblement rassuré.

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. S'il avait été une jeune collégienne, il se serait exclamé « roooh, Fyounet est vraiment croooo mignon ! », mais ce n'était pas une collégienne, c'était un Kurogane. Et ses sentiments envers son camarade n'étaient pas aussi simples.

Il était reconnaissant à Fye de l'avoir accepté. En y réfléchissant, il regrettait d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de se confesser, il aurait dû prévoir que son ami n'allait pas lui dire « ok, bon finalement dégage ». Mais après son expérience dans le précédent collège, il était devenu plus prudent.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Prudent… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de fort, d'inébranlable, qui s'en fout de l'avis des autres, mais en arrivant ici il avait vu à quel point il avait tort.

Il vivait seul chez lui, sans personne pour l'attendre quand il revenait des cours. Certes, par rapport à la situation tendue qui régnait chez lui avait qu'il se fasse mettre à la porte c'était un mieux. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire pour autant que c'était un bien. Alors il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de devoir être, en plus, seul dans cette cage aux lions qu'est l'école.

Le blondinet le traitait toujours comme un grand frère protecteur et sûr de lui. S'il savait.

Il n'était plus sûr de grand-chose depuis assez longtemps. D'abord, il avait dû assumer ses penchants pour les hommes, ce qui n'avait pas été aisé. Il avait passé des heures à douter, à refuser de voir les choses en face, à lutter parce qu'il savait que, s'il acceptait ce fait, sa vie allait tout à coup être très différente et sûrement plus compliquée. Il avait ensuite dû accepter la réaction de ses parents, la preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait avant même de savoir qu'il était gay : ils ne l'aimaient pas. Il n'avait jamais été battu, mais il supposait fortement être né plus par accident que par amour. Ça lui faisait déjà mal de grandir sans amour ni affection, mais à partir de ce moment, ils l'avaient véritablement délaissé. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui ou avec sa sexualité, ils cherchaient juste une excuse pour ne plus s'en occuper et ce fût chose faite lorsqu'il frappa un élève de sa classe. C'était carrément leur servir l'occasion sur un plateau.

Ça, par contre, il ne l'assumait pas, il le regrettait profondément. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser dominer ainsi par sa colère malgré toute l'application qu'avait mis ce connard à l'énerver. Kurogane ne se donnait pas d'excuses, mais tout le petit collège de sa ville paumée au fin fond du pays s'était ligué contre lui pour lui pourrir la vie quand ils avaient appris qu'il était gay. Pourtant, il était convaincu que parmi la foule de crétins, au moins deux étaient comme lui. Avec le recul, il leur souhaitait de sortir au plus vite de cette ville où tout le monde se connaissait et avait des opinions pour le moins moyenâgeuses et de s'assumer, sinon ils finiraient refoulés et aigris. Soit. Lorsque celui qu'il estimait avant être son meilleur ami l'avait pris à parti pour l'insulter, ça avait été la goutte d'eau en trop, il avait explosé. Il l'avait frappé.

Quelque part, ça faisait partie de son caractère un Kurogane ne montre rien, ne laisse pas ses sentiments s'exprimer ainsi. Mais à force de tout garder, cela faisait le même effet qu'une cocotte-minute. Au bout d'un moment, tout le négatif explose. Et le bref apaisement qu'il avait ressenti en frappant celui qui l'insultait avait presque immédiatement cédé sa place aux regrets. Il aurait voulu faire comme les enfants lorsqu'ils ont fait tomber leur camarade et crier « non, pleure pas, surtout le dis pas à maman ! Frappe moi si tu veux, mais ne le dis pas à maman », mais à la place, ça aussi il l'avait assumé. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque la directrice lui avait demandé les raisons de son geste, à quoi bon ? Elle était au courant de tout et n'avait jamais rien fait. Il était trop fatigué pour se battre.

Fatigué, c'était sûrement le mot qui le résumait le mieux pour l'instant. Après tout, quoi qu'il fasse, il devait le faire contre la majorité. C'était épuisant, lassant. Venir aux cours le fatiguait aussi, il détestait être entouré de ces adolescents superficiels. Si ces gens-là étaient l'avenir, alors autant se jeter maintenant parce qu'il y avait fort à parier que ces gamins gâtés n'amélioreraient rien en ce bas monde.

Fye était différent. Encore heureux ! Dans son entourage, c'était le seul individu acceptable. Il n'avait pas vraiment été épargné non plus mais surtout il était intelligent et empathique. Cette dernière qualité se faisait rare en cette période d'égoïsme quasiment obligatoire. Fye était capable de se mettre vraiment à la place de la personne qu'il écoutait et ça valait de l'or, même si au final Kurogane se confiait rarement.

Le blondinet réussissait quotidiennement l'exploit de donner envie à Kurogane de se lever. Il y avait toujours entre eux deux une conversation en cours à laquelle ils méditaient lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas, et qu'ils ranimaient le lendemain matin avec une certaine joie, bien que dissimulée chez Kurogane. Rien que pour ça, il acceptait le désagrément d'être entouré de crétins.

Quelque part… oui, c'était une petite parcelle de bonheur.

Mais ce bonheur, Kurogane le savait terriblement éphémère. Chaque jour, il glissait un peu plus vers l'inévitable catastrophe. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il voyait Fye, mal réveillé, qui l'attendait à l'entrée du collège, son cœur se serrait malgré lui. On aurait dit un ange tombé sur Terre, qui se demande ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi tout autour de lui a l'air si agressif alors que lui veut retourner dans son monde de douceur. Et, lentement, à force de le côtoyer, il avait fini par céder.

Comment résister ? Rien que physiquement, cet ange blond détonnait dans le paysage. Ses traits fins appelaient à la caresse. Son corps élancé était une pure invitation à avoir des pensées peu chastes. Mais en plus, Kurogane savait tout ce qui se cachait derrière cette apparence presque éthérée. Il savait que Fye n'était pas juste un ange apeuré dans un monde trop cruel, il était aussi quelqu'un de fort. Sinon, comment aurait-il tenu toutes ces années ? Il fallait aussi être fort pour se lever chaque jour en sachant pertinemment ce que nous réserverait le sort, être constamment au bord de la falaise sans jamais franchir le pas. Et Fye était intelligent et doté d'un formidable sens de l'humour, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Kurogane se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à penser ce genre de chose alors que le principal intéressé était assis juste à côté ! Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et son cœur flancha de nouveau. Était-ce vraiment possible d'être aussi beau ? Concentré sur le cours, Fye n'avait plus l'air ni naïf ni fragile, il était dans un espace protégé où les professeurs reconnaissaient sa valeur intellectuelle, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'être sur ses gardes. C'est dans ces moments qu'il était le plus dangereux, car en le regardant, Kurogane ne voyait plus seulement le chaton malheureux des premiers jours, celui qui donnait envie de protéger. Il voyait aussi le jeune homme plein de force qui s'épanouirait dès qu'on lui en donnerait l'occasion, et qui sait… qui pourrait être assez fort pour aider Kurogane à apprécier sa vie et pas seulement à la supporter.

Mais cela, c'était une simple rêverie. Jamais Fye ne serait avec lui. Accepter que son meilleur ami soit homosexuel, c'était une chose, mais accepter ses sentiments à son égard quand on ne l'est pas, c'en est une autre ! Fye était gentil, certes, mais Kurogane se refusait à lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Déjà, parce qu'il estimait avoir fait assez de déclaration pour tout le prochain siècle en lui révélant qu'il était gay, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'éloigner son seul ami. Le choix s'était fait tout seul, et Kurogane s'y tiendrait. Même si chaque jour, ce qu'il avait le satisfaisait de moins en moins, même s'il s'arrangeait de plus en plus souvent pour effleurer « sans le faire exprès » la peau de Fye. Il était comme un drogué à qui il fallait une dose chaque fois plus forte. Et un jour, ce serait l'over dose. Ce jour-là, il exploserait, son envie de serrer Fye dans ses bras serait plus forte que celle qu'il soit simplement son ami. Ce jour-là serait une catastrophe mais chaque seconde menait vers lui.

Alors, Kurogane profitait du présent, et, tout en écoutant très distraitement le professeur leur expliquer quels exercices ils devraient faire pour le lendemain, il sourit à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir parler une heure complète avec Fye, et que cela lui suffisait. Pour l'instant…

**Voila ! Avec un peu de bol, si je fais une offrande à la Sainte Connexion Internet tous les jours pour qu'elle continue à bénir mon modeste pc de ses ondes, je devrais pouvoir poster dans pas trop trop longtemps (je vais lui sacrifier mon frère, elle devrait être contente !). Donc à bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Hello ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus poster, je sais. Un jour, je vais finir par me faire lapider ^^ » ou pas perdre toutes mes lectrices (oui, je le mets au féminin, je me fais pas d'illusion. Le nombre de lecteurs masculins de yaoi doit être tellement infinitésimal qu'en l'occurrence on va dire que le féminin l'emporte) T.T **

**Mes cours me vident progressivement de toute mon inspiration et de mon énergie. Du coup, mes fins avancent laborieusement. Et, cerise sur le gâteau de moisi, je n'ai plus aucune amie à yaoi dans les environs IRL, et ça c'est un drame parce que plus personne ne me pousse à écrire… **

**Enfin, trêve de plaintes et de jérémiades, FFnet is for the fun ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais ! (je voudrais pas spoiler, mais ce chapitre n'est pas très « safe for work », donc si quelqu'un lit au-dessus de votre épaule, il vaudrait mieux postposer la lecture :D). Enjoy !**

Fye se maudissait intérieurement de sa faiblesse en levant régulièrement les yeux au ciel. Un jour, peut-être, il apprendrait à dire « non », mais il était maintenant trop tard pour éviter une situation qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Ça n'aurait pourtant pas été difficile de répondre quelque chose comme « ah, désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible » quand Britanny lui avait demandé « s'il était d'accord de venir à sa soirée d'anniversaire ce serait tellement choouuuu et si en plus tu pouvais ahem inviter ton ami Kurogane ce serait chouuu aussi enfin juste pour que tu ne sois pas tout seul hein, même si euh j'ai vraiment, enfin des amies à moi ont vraiment envie qu'il vienne ahaha ».

Il posa le plus calmement possible sa tête contre le mur de sa chambre tout en continuant à se fustiger.

- J'ai vraiment été un pigeon. J'ai pas envie d'aller à cet anniversaire à la con, et en plus ce n'est même pas moi qui suis vraiment invité. Tssss. Et pourquoi j'ai transmis l'invitation à Kuro, en plus ?

Il se frappa deux fois la tête, histoire de remettre ses idées en place. Voilà. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait ainsi comprendre POURQUOI au nom de tous les dieux du panthéon des asociaux, pourquoi il avait juste répondu « ah euh ben oui » et aussitôt demandé à Kurogane s'il était libre le vendredi. La réponse était simple : il avait agi sans réfléchir. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse le naturel revenir, on fait des erreurs !

- Non mais la situation n'est pas désespérée. Finalement, je vais seulement à la soirée qui promet d'être la plus fournie en bière des dix dernières années alors que j'ai démontré que j'étais à peine capable de tenir le Kidibul sans être saoul…. Ça ne va sûrement pas être si dramatique.

Tout cela en comptant que Kurogane s'était gentiment proposé de l'héberger de nouveau pour le week-end, en faisant allusion au résultat de la dernière sortie de Fye.

Tout à coup, Fye détesta son ami. L'inviter chez lui ? Belle idée, vraiment. Oh, bien sûr, Kuro-chan ne pouvait pas être au courant que depuis un mois il avait à son égard des sentiments de moins en moins amicaux et des pensées de moins en moins chastes. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que plus Fye le voyait, plus il avait envie de toucher sa peau et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en étouffer. Et il ne pouvait également pas avoir connaissance de l'immense envie de Fye que tout cela reste à jamais secret.

- Je sais que je suis faible.

Avouer que lui aussi n'aimait pas les filles ? Pour quoi faire… La situation n'était déjà pas facile avant que Kurogane lui parle de ses penchants, mais au moins la vérité qui sommeillait au fond du cœur de Fye était endormie. Alors que maintenant… il devait regarder la vérité en face.

Fye se demandait toujours si ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurogane était généralisable à tous les hommes, ou si c'était juste de son ami qu'il était amoureux. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait succombé pour moins que ça, pour moins que cette statue grecque en version hâlée (et sûrement avec plus de matériel entre les jambes, du moins il l'espérait). Mais ça.. il ne lui dirait jamais.

Il ne voulait pas d'amour. Il n'avait plus que deux ans à tirer dans cet enfer social. Ce n'était pas d'un amoureux, d'un amant dont il avait besoin chaque jour, c'était d'un ami compréhensif qui puisse l'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau pendant encore deux toutes petites et très longues années. Alors cela impliquait de ne jamais laisser Kurogane s'apercevoir de ce qu'il ressentait car il n'y avait à cette situation que deux réponses, et aucune qui soit satisfaisante. Si Kurogane le repoussait, c'était fichu, autant se jeter tout de suite plutôt que de dépérir à nouveau de solitude. Et si au contraire il l'acceptait… il n'aurait jamais la force de faire face. Kurogane ne savait pas à quel point Fye était déjà usé par ces années de souffrance solitaire. Il s'était accommodé de l'indifférence mais ne pourrait pas supporter une nouvelle vague de brimades. Et il ne pourrait pas non plus imposer à Kurogane de cacher pendant deux ans (s'ils tenaient deux ans, d'ailleurs ! C'est tellement fragile, un couple) leur relation. Et de toute façon ce genre de chose finit toujours par se savoir. Non, il avait médité suffisamment sur la question pour être bien sûr de la réponse : pas touche à Kuro-chan.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir boire modérément et se blinder mentalement lorsqu'il dormirait dans le même lit que Kurogane, qui, LUI, ne semblait avoir aucun problème de tentation.

On était jeudi soir, il restait 24 heures pour trouver la force.

C'était raté. En beauté, en éclat et en alcool à 45 degrés, c'était raté. Il n'y avait dans cette maudite fête pas la moindre boisson qui ne contienne de l'alcool. Et Fye était en train de découvrir à ses dépens que le coca ne coupe pas vraiment la vodka et n'atténue pas ses effets, il la rend juste plus facile à boire.

Le blondinet sentait le sol tanguer en dessous de lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et avait envie d'aller s'allonger. Mais pour cela il aurait soit fallu bouger, ce qui n'était pas possible sans vomir, soit s'étaler sur le sol qui tanguait, ce qui était aussi une mauvaise idée vu le nombre de gens qui dansaient autour de lui. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter une percée dans le flot de danseurs. Au pire… vu à quel point eux aussi étaient alcoolisés, ils ne se rendraient peut-être même pas compte qu'il pourrait leur vomir dessus.

Après avoir dûment régurgité quelque chose qui ressemblait à des carottes digérées (des carottes. J'ai vomi des carottes alors que j'ai même pas mangé de carottes), Fye se rendit compte que Kurogane se tenait près de lui.

Théoriquement, le blondinet aurait aimé posé une question sarcastique, du genre « ah, je crois qu'on a déjà vécu cette scène, non ? Tu viens me tenir les cheveux ? » ou encore « tu viens sauver mon brushing ? », mais il est bien connu que si la vodka désinhibe les mœurs, elle n'améliore pas vraiment l'élocution. Il sortit donc un :

- Gnuf ? Fais quoi ?

Kurogane semblait avoir bu au moins autant que lui, autant que Fye puisse en juger.

- Rentre. Marre s't'fête. Pis, j'crois qu't'es euh… oh, soit.

Ce qui, en langage sobre, voulais dire « j'aimerais rentrer, je commence à être lassé de voir des gens qui se bourrent la gueule. En plus, je crois que tu es contagieux, parce qu'avant je tenais très bien l'alcool mais là je me sens mal ! Et tant qu'à comater quelque part je préfèrerais que ce soit dans mon lit plutôt que dans le très laid parterre de fleurs de Britanny » (nous parlons ici de langage normal, pas de langage Kuro-abrégé).

Ni Kurogane ni Fye n'auraient su décrire exactement comment ils étaient rentrés jusque chez le brun. Mais l'homme bourré est tel le pigeon voyageur, il retrouve (presque) toujours le chemin jusque sa volière.

Par un même mystère, ils avaient réussi à se trainer jusque dans l'appartement de Kurogane en zigzagant beaucoup. Ledit Kurogane s'était purement et simplement effondrer sur son lit comme une masse, tandis que Fye avait dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à s'asseoir sur le lit et pas à côté.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés côtes à côtes, et Fye se sentait comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé depuis une éternité placé devant une sublime part de dessert. Était-ce possible que ce soit la peau de Kurogane qui dégage cette odeur si sensuelle, si désirable ? Et cette chaleur… il peinait à respirer tant la chaleur devenait étouffante mais il ne savait si c'était lui qui brulait ou la température de la pièce qui avait soudain augmenté.

Fye concentrait tout son corps à ne surtout pas bouger, ne surtout pas effleurer le corps de Kurogane. À travers les brumes de l'alcool qui lui soufflaient perfidement de se laisser aller, il tentait de mener une résistance qu'il savait vaine. Ils étaient dans ce lit depuis peut-être dix minutes et, à moins de se lever et de déserter en avouant ainsi ce qu'il ressentait, il ne pourrait pas tenir toute la nuit. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son désir dépasse sa volonté, qu'il se retourne vers Kurogane, que voir ses lèvres éveille son désir et qu'il ne puisse faire autrement que de le toucher, de franchir le pas qui changerait à jamais leur relation. Il voyait clairement les choses arriver, comme si elles s'étaient déjà passées. Une partie lucide de sa conscience lui signala posément que l'alcool enlevait les inhibitions, et qu'il n'était donc pas très sage d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour l'instant, c'était mettre le feu aux poudres.

Pourtant, Fye n'avait pas prévu que ce ne serait pas lui qui enflammerait la situation.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de Kurogane effleura légèrement sa nuque. Il se raidit imperceptiblement et concentra sa volonté pour ignorer ce contact accidentel. Mais le contact ne cessa pas, il se mua en une caresse douce qui courrait le long de son dos.

Fye se retourna d'un seul bloc, faisant ainsi face à Kurogane. Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, eux aussi en grande partie noyés dans l'alcool. Et au fond d'eux brillait une étincelle de désir que même un litre de vodka supplémentaire n'aurait pu dissimuler. C'est à ce moment que Fye capitula. C'était très certainement une mauvaise idée, cela allait changer un nombre incalculable de choses mais il était incapable de résister alors que Kurogane le regardait avec ces yeux là et qu'il approchait lentement son visage du sien. Il était trop tard pour reculer, alors autant en profiter avant la tempête. Il se laissa faire lorsque Kurogane raffermit son emprise sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et unir leurs lèvres.

Le baiser dura une éternité, qui avait sans doute tenu dans une minute. Lorsque Kurogane abandonna les lèvres de Fye pour descendre lentement vers son cou, le blondinet ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette zone soit si sensible. Il sentit son entrejambe se raidir d'une façon presque douloureuse suite à ce contact. Il se retrouva soudainement plaqué en dessous du géant brun tandis que celui-ci continuait à descendre de plus en plus le long du corps de Fye, le couvrant de baisers délicats. Fye sentait la pression monter de plus en plus et avait envie de supplier Kurogane de faire quelque chose d'autre que rajouter sans cesse un niveau d'excitation, parce que sinon il allait imploser de plaisir frustré.

Kurogane lui enleva son boxer, en l'arrachant à moitié, découvrant ainsi le sexe de Fye. Après une vague hésitation, il l'embrassa. Ce fut le stimulus de trop, et Fye ne put se retenir… Il baissa les yeux, honteux, ne voulant pas observer le spectacle.

Kurogane ne bougeait plus, d'ailleurs. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Fye rougit en se disant qu'il devait s'attendre à ce qu'il lui rende la pareille mais comme Kurogane ne bougeait toujours pas, l'idée lui sembla tout à fait logique. Presque tentante, même si c'était un peu effrayant… Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de son ami. Ou amant, déjà ?

Fye n'aurait bien entendu pas pu savoir que Kurogane était en fait en plein bug mental. Le grand brun n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d'expérimenter sa sexualité ni dans son ancienne ville ni ici et, malgré un certain nombre de connaissances théoriques, il doutait un peu de la marche à suivre lorsque deux hommes couchent ensemble. L'alcool qui lui embrumait le cerveau ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Lorsque Fye était venu, cela l'avait encore plus déstabilisé… était-il censé continuer ? Non, il devait peut-être attendre un geste de Fye, finalement jusqu'à présent il n'avait fait que profiter de lui, il ne savait même pas s'il serait d'accord pour pousser l'expérience plus loin.

Mais Fye « profita » de cet instant de réflexion pour pousser Kurogane, et celui-ci, interloqué, se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui enleva à son tour son sous-vêtement. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il voulait faire, et tenta de l'en empêcher l'effet de l'alcool commençait à se dissiper, et il lui semblait qu'il valait mieux, peut-être, qu'ils parlent et soient sûrs de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Mais la bouche de Fye se pressant autour de son sexe dissipa de nouveau toute pensée cohérente. Il n'était que sensations, tout son corps se concentrait à sentir les mains de Fye qui caressaient ses cuisses, et sa langue qui caressait le bout de son sexe. Parfois, un bref contact de ses dents sur cette zone si sensible stoppait momentanément la montée de son désir, mais cette maladresse l'excitait en même temps et il sentait qu'il approchait rapidement de la limite.

- Att… Aaatt… nnhh, dit Kurogane.

Bon, manifestement, la partie du cerveau qui gérait la parole avait grillé. Dans un ultime espoir de ne pas jouir dans la bouche de Fye alors que celui-ci avait l'air assez saoul pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Kurogane empoigna le menton du blondinet pour presque l'arracher à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout juste. Le froid soudain le coupa dans son élan, même si c'était terriblement frustrant.

Fye le regardait comme une enfant qui se demande s'il a fait une bêtise, avec ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il si bas que Kurogane failli ne pas l'entendre.

Raaah mais est-ce qu'il était au moins conscient du potentiel érotique qu'il dégageait, ce blond à l'air si fragile ? Nu, à moitié allongé sur lui, entre ses cuisses, dressé sur ses avant-bras pour scruter le visage de Kurogane avec cette expression entre la peine et l'attente… Le brun pria pour que Fye soit d'accord d'aller plus loin, parce qu'en le voyant ainsi il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière.

Il se jeta sur Fye comme une bête affamée, oubliant qu'il n'avait aucune expérience, il comptait sur l'improvisation et la coopération du jeune homme. Et celui-ci semblait plus que coopératif, cambré sous ses caresses et… visiblement de nouveau excité.

Tandis qu'il caressait d'une main le torse de Fye, il ouvrit de l'autre la porte de sa table de nuit pour saisir un paquet d'échantillons de lubrifiant et de préservatifs qu'il recevait à chaque visite au centre social où il était tenu d'aller tous les 15 jours, et où manifestement la dame à l'accueil semblait croire qu'il avait une sexualité débridée puisqu'elle lui refourguait chaque fois de quoi se protéger en quantité industrielle. Il n'avait jamais songé à lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas se taper la moitié de la ville, et en cet instant il songeait même plutôt à lui élever une petite statue.

Kurogane poussa délicatement le blond pour l'allonger sur le ventre. Il tremblait en déchirant l'emballage du préservatif tout comme celui du lubrifiant. De peur ou d'alcool, il ne savait pas trop.

Il se mit à la hauteur de Fye et lui mordilla la nuque délicatement pour le distraire de ce qui se passait plus bas, de sa main qui s'approchait lentement de l'intimité de Fye. Celui-ci gémit légèrement en sentant la première intrusion, d'abord douloureuse. Ensuite, une agréable sensation de picotement se déversa dans tout son corps, et il remua les hanches, incitant Kurogane à bouger, presque malgré lui. La sensation était étrange, dérangeante et en même temps il ne pouvait faire autrement que de poursuivre ce contact, tout son corps le désirait. Kurogane bougeait lentement les doigts, avec précaution, de peur de blesser Fye. Il sentait le blond contracter ses muscles autour de lui. Cela semblait lui plaire, ce qui rassura un peu Kurogane.

- S'il … te plait, gémit Fye doucement.

Il agrippa d'un bras la nuque de Kurogane et d'un geste hésitant il glissa son autre main vers les hanches du brun tout en rapprochant son propre bassin, collant ainsi leurs intimités. C'était un message on ne peut plus clair, que Kurogane décrypta sans mal. « Prends-moi. Maintenant ». Comment refuser ?

Fye cru mourir de douleur et de plaisir mêlés quand Kurogane fut en lui. Chaque mouvement créait une petite onde de bien-être dans son ventre. L'oreiller avait glissé, sa nuque lui faisait mal, le sommet de son crâne cognait légèrement à chaque mouvement de va et vient, mais le cerveau de Fye semblait ne pas tenir compte de ces informations, les enregistrant pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était tout concentrer à guetter avidement les petites vagues de plaisir qui survenait à intervalle régulier. C'était un peu comme la sensation de faire de la balançoire en se balançant de plus en plus loin. Mais en mieux, tellement mieux…

Le bonheur fut cependant de trop courte durée. Lorsque Fye planta ses ongles dans le dos de Kurogane en gémissant de plaisir dans son oreille, le pauvre brun sur-stimulé céda à un foudroyant orgasme. Lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprits, il se répandit en excuses.

- Pardon, désolé ! Je… Enfin, tu n'es pas euh… Pardon, mais tes cris c'était très… excitant ? je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas pu me contrôler !

Fye rougit un peu. Certes, c'était frustrant mais il ressentait en même temps une sorte de satisfaction à savoir qu'il avait fait perdre ses moyens au brun. Il embrassa longuement Kurogane pour lui signifier que la chose avait finalement peu d'importance.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Kurogane, presque entièrement dessaoulé, prit un air grave.

- Il va falloir qu'on en parle.

- Oui, répondit Fye. Mais pas maintenant. Quoiqu'il se passe après, j'ai aimé ce moment, je veux qu'il reste intact.

- Bien.

La réponse arrangeait Kurogane. Cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir. Fye s'endormi presque immédiatement, assommé par le plaisir, la fatigue et la vodka. Et cette nuit, ce fut au tour de Kurogane de voir défiler chaque minute, les yeux ouverts, à peser le pour et le contre.

À l'aube, il se leva et sorti de son appartement.

**Hé voila. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et son lemon (prions le saint lemon) (quand j'écris lemon, j'ai soudain envie de boire du fanta citron) (on constatera que je suis très très fatiguée et que ma santé mentale, ça va pas mieux…). **

**Je profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fic, et celles qui ont reviewer depuis le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas répondu à beaucoup d'entre elles et je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je pourrais bien dire que je n'ai pas le temps (c'est vrai, certes) mais face à tous ces mots gentils et encourageant, je devrais trouver ce temps pour vous répondre. Je ne promets pas de poster vite le prochain chapitre (faut pas rigoler, là je vais être en stage de prof de français :D plus chronophage que ça, je vois pas !) (et puis j'ai un standing d'auteuse lente à tenir, quand même ! Une réputation, ça s'entretient !), mais je promets au moins de répondre à chaque review, même à celles qui me disent de me bouger les fesses pour écrire le prochain chapitre ! **

**Merci encore de me lire!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 8, que je poste encore en retard et à une heure à laquelle les braves gens dorment, normalement. **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, et merci aussi à toutes celles qui lisent et suivent l'histoire, chaque notification de review ou de follow me mets du baume au cœur (et comme je suis rentrée chez moi pour étudier, mon frère vous déteste cordialement car il doit subir des « oooooooooooooooh j'ai une reviiiiew ! et y a quelqu'un qui suit mon histoire ! Regarde ! Regarde ! » « J'm'en fous » « Je m'en fous que tu t'en fous, j'ai une reviiiieeeeeeeeew »). **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

Kurogane marchait dans la rue. Le soleil se levait lentement sur la ville et le vent rafraichissait le visage de ce marcheur matinal.

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour s'éclaircir l'esprit que de sortir. L'atmosphère de sa chambre lui avait soudain semblé si pesante… Il priait dans le fond de son cœur pour que cette nuit n'ait été qu'un rêve. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien, qu'ils avaient bel et bien franchit le cap qu'il ne fallait justement pas franchir et qu'à partir de maintenant les choses ne seraient jamais plus pareilles. Quand bien même Fye aurait tout oublié à cause de la vodka, les choses s'étaient quand même passées. Kurogane ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit, cet instant à la fois maladroit et parfait. Il ne pourrait plus tricher avec la réalité. Et malheureusement, il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle situation.

Il avait envie de hurler de bonheur et de douleur en même temps. Crier « Fye, bordel, je t'aime » et enchainer avec « mais pourquoi ma vie est aussi merdique et compliquée ? ».

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire…

Il allait devoir affronter Fye. Il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir si son ami était vraiment bien conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, vu son état d'ébriété avancé, et cela angoissait Kurogane à mort. Il avait peut-être abusé de la situation, profité du corps de son ami…

Et pour la millième fois depuis des heures, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne pouvait tirer de plan sur rien sans avoir d'abord parlé avec Fye, sans savoir ce que lui pensait de ce qui s'était passé.

Kurogane respira un grand coup puis tourna les talons pour revenir chez lui. Il espérait que Fye soit réveillé, histoire de mettre enfin un terme à sa torture mentale, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Fye avait bien du mal à émerger, comme si son esprit lui conseillait de rester dans son monde de rêve plutôt que de se confronter à la réalité. Mais cette dernière rattrape toujours ceux qui veulent la fuir et elle sauta sur Fye sous la forme d'une courbature qui vrillait douloureusement ses reins. Le blond bougea un peu le bas de son corps pour mieux le placer, supposant qu'il avait simplement dormi dans une position inconfortable, mais cela empira la situation. Il ressentait une sorte de gêne au niveau des fesses. Ou plutôt… pas exactement…

Il s'assit brusquement et regretta aussitôt son geste car cette posture augmentait la sensation gênante. Ses souvenirs embrumés d'alcool en profitèrent pour refaire surface d'un seul coup.

- Hé merde… On l'a fait…

Bizarrement, il n'éprouvait pas autant de regret qu'il aurait dû face à cette réalité. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait aimé chaque moment de ce qui s'était passé la veille. En tout cas, il ne ressentait pas le moindre remord.

Il se rendit soudain compte que le lit était vide. Il se leva pour chercher après Kurogane. Après tout, il fallait qu'ils parlent.

L'angoisse montait lentement dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait que les différentes pièces de l'appartement étaient vides. Kurogane était parti.

- Non, pas de panique. Si ça tombe, il est parti chercher des croissants, on ne sait jamais. Ça doit être ça.

Il se laissa tomber à terre.

- Ou alors… il est parti parce qu'il regrettait, et il espère que j'ai vidé les lieux pour quand il reviendra.

Cette perspective lui semblait tellement plus rationnelle qu'un élan de passion de la part de Kurogane. Il se leva et chercha fébrilement ses vêtements.

Lorsque Kurogane rentra, Fye n'était vêtu que de son pantalon, toujours à la recherche des vêtements qu'il avait lancé un peu n'importe où la veille. En le voyant, Fye devint livide. Kurogane avait l'air si grave…

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, non ?

Typiquement le style de Kurogane. Direct. Au moins, si des choses tristes devaient se dire, ça ne durerait pas longtemps, ce serait mieux ainsi. Fye opina et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Instinctivement, il ramena ses jambes contre lui, maigre repart face à la situation.

De son côté, Kurogane ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de serrer Fye de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il semblait infiniment triste. Était-ce parce qu'il regrettait ? Il s'assit en face de lui.

- Est-ce que… tu te souviens ? De tout ? demanda le brun.

Fye hocha de nouveau la tête. Inutile d'expliquer à fond à Kurogane que, malgré l'alcool, chaque détail de la nuit précédente était gravée dans son cerveau, qu'il revoyait son corps si parfait au-dessus du sien, ses épaules contractées sous l'effort… Et que jamais il n'oublierait ce petit bout de paradis auquel il avait gouté, pour lequel il savait qu'il s'était damné.

- Bien… Et euh… Tu… regrettes ?

- Non.

Le blondinet avait répondu du tac au tac. Presque involontairement. Rien ne servait de mentir avec Kurogane.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement particulièrement audible.

- Moi non plus. Pas le moindre instant, chuchota-t-il.

- Est-ce que on peut dire qu'on est euh… on est un couple ? demanda Fye après un moment de silence.

Kurogane se retint de rire.

- Je crois, oui. En tout cas, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement.

Fye rougit. Un couple ? Cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais c'était aussi un pas vers l'enfer.

- Kurogane, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais dans ce cas… j'aimerais qu'on n'en parle à personne, s'il te plait.

Il espérait de tout cœur que le brun allait comprendre, ne pas se mettre en colère, ne pas le juger. Mais il refusait de donner à ses bourreaux un prétexte nouveau pour le torturer alors qu'il revivait à peine. Il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient tourner l'amour en honte, en chose affreuse et coupable mais c'était une réalité : si les autres savaient que Kurogane et lui étaient ensembles, autant changer directement de ville. Il était bien trop à bout pour supporter d'être harcelé à nouveau.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce qui s'est passé dans mon ancienne ville.

- D'accord, répondit Fye en souriant. On fait comme ça.

Ce dialogue laissa suite à un instant extrêmement gênant. Fye n'avait aucune idée de ce que font deux amoureux. Il avait péniblement acquis des notions d'amitié mais cela l'aidait peu dans cette situation. Fallait-il qu'il se colle à Kurogane ? Lui dire des choses en particulier ? Et plus tard, quelle était la marche à suivre ? Il avait envie de pleurer et de demander à une puissance supérieure de lui envoyer un manuel de survie en société, car il était évident que lui n'était adapté à rien.

Kurogane parut sentir ce trouble. Il se leva souplement pour s'installer à côté de Fye, glissant son bras derrière la nuque de Fye. Celui-ci rougit violemment face à ce rapprochement soudain, ce qui fit rire Kurogane.

- Ne te moque pas ! Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Alors fais comme hier, laisse-toi aller, susurra Kurogane en repensant à la délicatesse avec laquelle son ami l'avait embrassé la veille.

C'est en voyant la nuance de rouge encore plus soutenue qu'avant sur le visage de Fye qu'il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être interprété d'une façon terriblement plus sexuelle.

Il allait bafouiller une excuse lorsqu'il senti des lèvres posées sur les siennes. Fye l'embrassait. L'information pénétra difficilement dans son cerveau car il ne s'attendait pas à un élan de passion aussi spontané.

Kurogane commença à caresser doucement le dos de Fye, rapprochement lentement ses doigts du bord du pantalon. Il sentit le blond commencer à trembler et, contre toute attente vu la situation, ce n'était pas de désir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fye avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Kurogane que, la veille, tout lui avait semblé simple parce que l'alcool coulait à flot dans ses veines. Hier, il s'en fichait de son corps, de tout, du temps que la peau de Kurogane était en contact avec la sienne. Il lui suffisait d'avoir un début de pensée pour que son corps agisse seul. Mais là… toutes ces insultes sur son corps « maigrichon », les cicatrices qui entachaient ses poignets, ses os visibles par endroits comme des souvenirs de repas manqués car sa gorge était trop nouée par les sanglots pour manger, tout ça remontait à la surface. Il était haïssable, on lui avait bien fait comprendre. Quelque chose en lui était à ce point monstrueux que tout le monde sauf lui-même le voyait. Comment, alors, pouvait-il mériter de toucher le corps de Kurogane, lui qui était parfait en tout point ? Il allait forcément finir par voir ce qui n'allait pas chez Fye, et l'abandonner.

Fye ramena ses jambes encore plus près de son torse. Le dos bombé, la tête cachée dans ses genoux, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il se haïssait lui-même de sa faiblesse, mais il se sentait maintenant incapable d'affronter le regard de Kurogane après avoir repris contact avec sa dure réalité.

- Hé… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Kurogane avec une voix aussi douce que possible.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Fye parvienne à ravaler la boule de douleur qu'il avait dans la gorge et articule une réponse aussi concise que possible.

- Je suis horrible. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Kurogane mourrait d'envie d'avoir, là, maintenant, sous la main, les connards qui avaient persécuté Fye pendant toutes ces années. Ces êtres abjects avaient démoli toute la confiance de cet ange dont le seul défaut était d'avoir une once de délicatesse. Ils avaient brisé une œuvre d'art humaine comme il en existait peu. À chaque fois qu'il regardait Fye, il voyait aussi celui que le blond aurait pu devenir si ces gens n'avaient pas existé. Toute la force que Fye utilisait pour survivre, il aurait pu l'utiliser à être bien dans sa peau. Il serait rayonnant, parfait, encore plus parfait que ce qu'il était déjà. Et là, il devait tout reconstruire, perdre de précieuses années à réapprendre à s'aimer. Ce n'était pas gagné.

- Si tu étais vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, je n'aurais jamais été ami avec toi.

Malgré cette phrase, Fye resta immobile, toujours replié sur lui-même.

Kurogane bougea légèrement pour accéder au cou de cette statue de tristesse et l'embrasser délicatement, puis le mordiller doucement. Fye sursauta à ce contact et regarda Kurogane, avec l'air de dire « mais tu fais quoi, là ? ». Celui-ci en profita pour l'attaquer et l'allonger sur le divan en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « yaoi ».

Il emprisonna les mains de Fye, fines et délicates, dans sa grande patte de géant brun et commença à embrasser son amant. D'abord en douceur, tout en nuance de « je t'aime », avant de mettre de la passion dans cet échange, glissant lentement vers le « je te désire, je te veux ».

Il rompit le baiser pour embrasser lentement d'autres parties du corps de Fye, lâchant ses mains pour couvrir le corps pâle de caresses. D'abord le torse, qu'il couvrit de petits suçons rouges, tout en caressant les cuisses de Fye. Celui-ci était en train de se perdre dans un océan de bien-être.

Soudain, Kurogane s'arrêta. Fye le regarda avec interrogation.

- A toi, répondit-il à la question muette du blond tout en se déshabillant en quelques gestes précis.

Fye resta interdit.

- Euh, c'est que … je ne sais pas hem… ce que tu aimes bien, dit le blond en rougissant.

- Ce le but du jeu, trouver. Moi aussi je cherche ce que tu aimes.

Kurogane avait fait un immense effort sur lui-même pour expliciter les choses. Lui qui n'était pas bavard en temps normal, lui qui voulait toujours avoir le contrôle parlait et laissait quelqu'un d'autre prendre la barre. Mais si cela fonctionnait, si cela permettait à Fye de prendre conscience d'à quel point il était désirable, le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle.

Fye prit un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau. Lentement, presque timidement, il approcha ses lèvres du cou de Kurogane. Il se répétait la même chanson « hier, il a aimé, tu peux le faire ». Il fut surprit de constater que le corps de son ami réagissait aussi vite à son contact.

Quelque part dans son inconscient, il avait emmagasiné pas mal d'images et de faits plus ou moins érotiques ou pornographiques qu'il avait vu ou lu, souvent involontairement. Dans cet imaginaire qu'on nous vendait, l'homme viril était parfaitement maitre de son corps et de ses désirs à la limite, il ne bandait que pour pénétrer virilement sa compagne et jouir tout aussi virilement, après elle. Et le tout sans jamais montrer un signe de plaisir autre qu'un maigre grognement. Viril, toujours viril. Du coup, il semblait très étonnant à Fye que Kurogane soit au garde-à-vous après un si léger baiser dans le cou. Étonnante aussi, cette expression de plaisir qu'il ne cachait même pas.

Oubliant ses complexes qui venaient d'être superbement supplantés par de la pure curiosité, Fye embrassa Kurogane dans le cou avec un peu plus de force, ce qui arracha un petit soupir au brun. C'était terriblement addictif.

Il descendait lentement pour continuer à embrasser ce corps parfait, tirant à Kurogane des expressions de plaisir particulièrement excitantes.

Kurogane n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de terriblement plus, mais ça n'allait pas être évident de faire ça dans le divan. Il fit signe à Fye de se lever pour aller vers la chambre.

- Euh… est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin ? demanda le blond.

Kurogane lui répondit par un sourire carnassier absolument irrésistible.

- Ca va pas être possible, répondit Fye en rougissant.

Kurogane le serra dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Ecoute, Fye… Je sais que tout ce que tu as vécu, ça ne t'a pas donné confiance en toi. Faut au moins ça pour oser me dire que tu es horrible ! Mais je t'assure que c'est pas le cas. Fais-moi confiance, y a rien en toi qui soit horrible. Laisse-toi aller.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait parlé bien plus que ce qu'il faisait en temps normal. Ce blond avait une influence toute particulière sur lui. Kurogane se pencha vers l'oreille de Fye, s'apprêtant à s'ouvrir plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Je… t'aime.

Voilà, c'était dit. C'était évident, mais il fallait le dire. Sans ça, jamais Fye n'aurait compris à quel point ce qu'il représentait pour lui était concret, réel et puissant. Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça… Il aurait dû le dire bien avant.

Fye rosit légèrement.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il en se blottissant contre son amant. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que euh… J'ai hem. J'ai encore un peu mal. D'hier soir. Aux… fesses.

- Oh… hem….

Fye marchait. Presque en sautillant. Ce chemin qu'il avait fait pendant des années en trainant les pieds lui semblait aujourd'hui merveilleux. Il allait à l'école, et à l'école, il y avait Kurogane.

Il sourit en repensant à son week end. Après la gêne passagère qui s'était installée entre Kurogane et lui, ils avaient fini par trouver d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir. Il en rougissait rien qu'en y repensant. Finalement, jusque dimanche soir ils avaient alterné le sexe et les jeux vidéo. Un programme parfait.

Il passa la grille et pénétra dans l'enceinte du collège. Kurogane l'attendait devant la porte du bâtiment où il avait cours. Le brun lui sourit, et une envolée de papillons vint chatouiller l'estomac de Fye.

Le paradis, enfin.

Deux semaines parfaites s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kurogane et Fye s'étaient mis en couples.

Le blondinet attendait patiemment la fin du cours de Kurogane. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même option pour ce cours, alors, tel une brave femme au foyer, Fye, qui avait fini un peu plus tôt, attendait fébrilement le retour de son mari en préparant le repas.

Bon… dans les faits, il avait juste déballé deux sandwiches mais l'intention y était quand même. Et il pouvait presque dire qu'il était « à la maison », dans ce petit coin éloigné qui lui avait servi autrefois de repaire solitaire et ensuite d'écrin à son amitié avec Kurogane.

D'ailleurs, ledit Kurogane venait d'apparaitre juste devant lui.

- Salut. Plus JAMAIS je ne veux retourner en math.

Fye éclata de rire.

- Tu dis ça tous les jeudis, mais t'as pas le choix, mon pauvre Kuro.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas pour autant que ça me fait plaisir.

- Oh, tu veux un bisou magique pour te consoler ? Je t'en fais un où tu veux !

Kurogane sourit presque tendrement en entendant cela. Certes, les complexes de Fye étaient loin d'être disparus, mais en deux semaines le blond avait réussi à apprendre à faire confiance à Kurogane. Il savait que le brun le désirait, il avait parfaitement intégré l'information et n'hésitait même pas à en jouer. Et Kurogane tombait chaque jour un peu plus amoureux de ce jeune homme qui s'épanouissait devant lui.

Il tendit son visage vers Fye afin de récolter son bisou magique. Qui se transforma en un joli baiser très délicat.

Tout pris qu'ils étaient à leur bonheur caché, ni Fye ni Kurogane ne vit passer Lili, une élève de leur classe pourtant hautement reconnaissable à sa tignasse rousse teinte. Elle, au contraire, n'avait rien manqué.

**Et voila ! **

**Je ne vous promets pas vite un nouveau chapitre, mais en ce moment je suis en plein dans mes révisions pour mes examens, ce qui est paradoxalement le moment où j'écris le plus (pour éviter d'étudier, j'avoue. En ce moment, je préfèrerais récurer les toilettes à la brosse à dent plutôt que d'étudier, donc le yaoi c'est une solution bien plus agréable). **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Il a été écrit en grande partie quand j'avais la fièvre, donc j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il manque de cohérence, mais maintenant qu'il existe, j'aurais bien du mal à le réécrire. **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Hello tout le monde ! je poste vite pour une fois ! En fait, je suis en plein dans les examens (=dans la merde). Et comme je n'aurai sans doute pas fini tout de suite et qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour me remettre du choc (=dormir 48h au moins), je vous poste ce chapitre. A la base, je voulais faire un trèèèèèès long chapitre, et c'était bien parti pour, mais à la place pour que vous n'attendiez pas une éternité, j'ai coupé à la transition. Bonne lecture !**

Lili n'était pas une fille méchante. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme telle. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait la conscience en paix de ne jamais avoir participé à la barbarie des agressions envers Fye. Certes, quand quelqu'un lançait des blagues sur lui, elle riait, mais au fond, ce n'était pas si terrible. Et puis, après tout, la plupart des choses étaient vraies : il était maigre, pas très viril et très renfermé. Il ne faisait pas d'effort pour s'intégrer.

La jeune fille repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu. Aucun doute possible sur ce qui s'était passé, elle avait clairement reconnu Kurogane et Fye, et ils s'embrassaient.

Lili n'était pas une fille méchante, au contraire, elle était plutôt ouverte d'esprit. Si ces deux-là étaient gays, grand bien leur fasse. Mais… même si, en soit, ce n'était pas un problème, cela restait une information de qualité pour une « miss potin et ragot » comme elle.

Elle sourit et se mit à trépigner sur place en arrivant près de son groupe d'amies. Sarah, Justine, Amélie et Claire. Le groupe des cinq, comme disaient les professeurs. Cinq filles unies par la passion des garçons et des potins. Et Claire parlait justement de Kurogane, si ça ce n'était pas un signe !

- Non mais d'accord, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais ça reste pour moi le plus canon de la classe ! Peut-être même du collège !

- Pas faux, répondit Amélie avec un sourire de connivence. Il faudrait l'inviter ce week-end à la soirée chez Justine, on se donne carte blanche et que la meilleure gagne !

C'était LE bon moment, celui où l'information DEVAIT être lâchée, l'effet dramatique allait être énorme.

- Y aura pas de meilleure, les filles, il est déjà en couple.

Parfait, toute l'attention de l'auditoire.

- Euh, on peut savoir avec qui ? demanda Claire.

- Avec Fye.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Claire en riant. Ils sont juste proches, mais ce sont deux mecs, c'est normal qu'ils soient proches, non ?

- Peut-être. Mais je viens de les voir s'embrasser, et j'imagine que même deux amis très proches ne s'embrassent pas sur la bouche.

Parfait ! Lili aurait presque jouit tellement le spectacle de quatre filles devant elle, bouche bée, était parfait. Ça, c'était la maitrise. Elle était bien consciente de sa position sociale être toujours au cœur de toutes les intrigues, ça permet d'être toujours bien entourée. Là, avec une information aussi croustillante, elle devenait un peu la reine du groupe.

Les filles se mirent à caqueter pour commenter l'événement. Lili n'avait plus qu'à donner de brefs commentaires et répondre aux questions, comme une célébrité qu'on interviewe.

Lili n'était pas une fille méchante, vraiment. Elle manquait juste cruellement d'empathie.

Un nouveau lundi, une nouvelle semaine qui s'annonçait. Fye était heureux, parfaitement heureux. Ils avaient encore passé un week-end de rêve. Il avait voulu cuisiner pour Kurogane et au final il avait presque brûlé l'appartement. Après qu'il se soit dûment excusé, il avait eu droit à une petite leçon de cuisine « pour que tu puisses survivre en milieu hostile, parce que là tu ne tiendrais même pas cinq minutes ! ».

Et, bien sûr, ils avaient passé du temps au lit. Fye s'étonnait à chaque nouvelle fois des sensations qui hérissaient son corps. C'était à chaque fois pareil et en même temps différent. Le contact de la peau de Kurogane l'électrisait. Il en venait presque à croire sincèrement ce que son ami – non, amant, il avait quand même du mal à s'y faire – lui disait, comme quoi il n'était pas horrible. Il ne le croyait pas « vraiment ». Autant de gens ne peuvent pas se tromper. Mais si pour Kurogane seul il n'était pas horrible, cela lui suffisait.

Une sensation bizarre s'empara de Fye lorsqu'il franchit le portail du collège. Après des années d'enfer scolaire, il avait développé un vrai 6ième sens pour détecter si la journée serait invivable ou non. Ça n'avait rien de mystique, il suffisait de regarder attentivement les gens pour le deviner. Le cerveau de Fye recueillait les informations et les lui livrait, c'était tout. Et là, inexplicablement, il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Il se dirigea prudemment vers le bâtiment où il avait cours. Normalement, il attendait Kurogane, mais là il se sentait vraiment mal. Il lui enverrait un SMS quand il serait en classe. À côté de la porte principale, il y avait un groupe de filles de sa classe. Il leva à peine les yeux pour les regarder.

- Hey ! Bonjour, Fye ! lança l'une d'elle.

- Bonjour, répondit-il doucement.

Oui. C'était confirmé. Il reconnaissait ce regard, cette façon de s'adresser à lui comme pour le rendre de nouveau visible. Assez visible pour qu'on le repère et le frappe. Quelqu'un avait encore dû prévoir de lui faire subir une crasse et ces filles étaient au courant. Finalement, il n'allait pas se rendre directement en classe. Si ces filles savaient quelque chose, elles pourraient dire où il était allé, et se placer volontairement dans un endroit clôt sans surveillance n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Il bifurqua au premier couloir pour s'installer sur les bancs près de la salle des professeurs. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr. Quelle que soit l'heure, il y avait toujours des professeurs qui rentraient et sortaient par cette porte. Aucun ne s'intéressait à lui, ils avaient l'habitude maintenant de ce jeune homme qui ne semblait pas intégré, mais au moins personne ne s'aventurait à le frapper ou l'insulter si près du lieu de pouvoir. Fye envoya un SMS.

« Je suis près de la salle des profs. Y a un truc bizarre avec les autres »

« Ok j'arrive. Je sais, j'ai vu ».

Kurogane avait lui aussi senti ce changement dans l'attitude des autres élèves. C'était particulièrement visible chez les filles. D'habitude, elles le regardaient avec convoitise, comme une sorte de friandise placée un peu trop haut sur une étagère. Mais là, c'était de la curiosité, voire parfois du mépris. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce regard…

Il espérait de tout cœur que son intuition soit fausse. Sinon ça allait être l'enfer.

- … va bien voir ! Chuuuut !

Le groupe de filles qui discutait passionnément à côté de la porte d'entrée se tut lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Autre signe évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il accéléra l'allure pour rejoindre au plus vite Fye et ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Le jeune homme l'attendait, comme il l'avait dit, juste à côté de la salle des profs. Bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kurogane voulu éviter la question, mais il fallait au plus vite mettre au point une ligne de conduite.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas été assez discret.

Fye devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et Kurogane crut que le blondinet allait s'évanouir.

- C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu les as vu ce matin ? S'ils sont au courant, j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils vont se contenter de ne rien dire…

- Au courant de quoi ? susurra une voix féminine.

Kurogane et Fye se tournèrent vers la voix. Le groupe de filles qui étaient près de la porte se tenait maintenant devant eux.

- Alors, au courant de quoi ? Que vous sortez ensemble ? lança une des filles, rousse. Mais ça, ce n'est pas un secret ! Faut éviter de vous faire des bisous devant tout le monde. Mais vous faites un joli petit couple.

Le ton de raillerie était insupportable.

- Lili !

Une voix claire et retentissante venait d'intervenir. Fye ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit le professeur Yuko Ichihara débouler devant eux. Pendant un court instant, il se dit qu'il devait rêver.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda le professeur.

- Euh… je hum félicite Kurogane et Fye. Parce qu'ils sortent ensemble !

Manifestement, la jeune fille espérait se mettre le professeur dans la poche en pointant une différence tellement importante que même madame Ichihara devrait reconnaitre qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres.

- Tiens donc ? C'est une tradition de féliciter les gens en se moquant d'eux ? Il fallait me mettre au courant, mademoiselle Lili. Dans ce cas, félicitation pour vous et Antoine, vous faites un joli petit couple. Cependant, si je puis me permettre un conseil, bien que les toilettes soient prévues pour assouvir certains besoins primaires, je ne peux que vous recommander d'utiliser un lit pour ceux qui ne concernent pas le transit intestinal. Maintenant, veuillez libérer le passage vers la salle des professeurs, à moins que vous ne préfériez que je convoque vos parents.

Lili était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle s'en alla presque en courant, suivie de près par ses amies, qui avaient l'air plus intéressées que compatissantes. Apparemment, elles ne savaient pas pour les câlins peu chastes entre Antoine et Lili et comptaient lui tirer bien vite les vers du nez.

Le professeur sourit. Fye s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point le professeur Ichihara semblait toujours tout savoir.

- Hé bien, messieurs. Si ce que Lili a dit est vrai, je vous souhaite bon courage. Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez que je suis là pour ça.

Et elle s'en alla, majestueuse, dans la salle des professeurs, laissant les deux jeunes hommes se regarder avec stupeur et perplexité…

**Voila, je sais c'est court :s Je ne pourrai vraiment me remettre à écrire que dans deux semaines, donc à priori ne vous attendez pas à avoir de mes nouvelles avant ^^ » **

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de les lire en ce temps de guerre ! (non, je ne dramatise pas tout tout hahahaha c'est pas mon genre !). **

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Coucou me revoilà pour ce chapitre 10, après une longue (et dure, huhuhu) session d'examen qui m'a laissée sur les rotules. Maintenant, je dispose de plus de temps pour écrire, même si mes parents ont décidé que, en vacances, je passais du statut d'étudiante à celui d'elfe de maison !**

**Enfin, pas trop de bavardage ! Ce chapitre est court, COMME D'HABITUUUUUUDEUUUUUH (ahem pardon). Mais en postant de courts chapitre, pour l'instant, ça me permet de continuer à écrire régulièrement, sans me décourager en me disant « mais j'ai encore plein de trucs à dire ! ». Donc pour essayer de poster plus fréquemment, je vais continuer sur des chapitres tout pitits. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Fye, assis dans le divan, caressait distraitement les cheveux de Kurogane qui s'était allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son amant.

Ils passaient encore un week end ensemble chez le brun. Mais la magique insouciance des débuts n'était plus au rendez-vous.

Fye sourit tout de même en croisant le regard de Kurogane. Le brun était un peu comme un gros toutou. Quand il était petit, les parents de Fye avaient recueilli un chien. Un énorme chien d'une race parfaitement indéfinissable, qui ressemblait plus à un petit ours menaçant qu'à un chien. Il faisait peur à tout le monde à cause de sa taille et de ses longues dents, mais Fye savait à quel point ce molosse était en fait une grosse peluche qui ne montrait les dents que quand son maitre était en danger.

Le parallèle avec Kurogane était évident. Lui aussi était un gros chien à l'air agressif, qui semblait pouvoir vous mordre au moindre mot de travers. Mais, dans les faits, il aimait les caresses et pouvait se montrer d'une grande délicatesse.

Lui aussi montrait les dents quand Fye était en danger. Il avait cloué un autre élève au mur quand celui-ci avait lancé une insulte au blondinet. Si Fye ne s'était pas jeté sur Kurogane pour le retenir, l'autre élève aurait sans doute fini à l'hôpital. Il se tendit en repensant à cet instant où il avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait se rompre de l'intérieur, les barrages cédant sous la pression. Kurogane n'était pas invincible, il ne pouvait pas tout supporter. Il était comme lui, il avait des limites.

Kurogane leva la main pour l'enfuir dans la mer de boucles blondes au-dessus de lui et attirer les lèvres de Fye pour les sceller aux siennes.

C'était beau. Délicat, légèrement sensuel. Après les deux premières semaines de passion fiévreuse, ils étaient plus calmes, plus posés dans leurs actes d'amour. Le sexe était toujours passionné, mais en-dehors de cela, on aurait presque dit un vieux couple dans leur manière de s'embrasser doucement et respectueusement. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre, que les moments comme ceux qu'ils vivaient étaient menacés, et qu'il ne fallait pas trop les brusquer.

Fye se demanda comment des gens pouvaient être assez morts à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas saisir dans toute sa beauté ce genre de moments. Comment était-ce possible de transformer quelque chose d'aussi doux et naturel que l'amour en une horreur risible et honteuse ? Il entendait encore les blagues salaces à propos de « qui prend dans le cul ». Il hésitait entre la colère et la pitié, quand il entendait ce genre de chose. Est-ce que pour eux, le sexe n'était qu'un vulgaire moyen de dominer l'un ou l'autre des partenaires ? Ne voyaient-ils pas tout l'intérêt de sentir le corps de l'être aimé frémir de désir et de jouissance sous ses mains ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la domination, c'était du partage, du respect. De l'amour, en somme.

- Ca va ? demanda Kurogane.

Manifestement, le trouble de Fye était visible.

- Oui. Enfin, plus ou moins. Je pensais à… tout ça.

Kurogane se renfrogna.

- Kuro… Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien qu'on change d'école ?

- Déjà essayé. Ça marche pas, tu ne fais que trainer tes problèmes ailleurs. T'as juste droit à une petite pause.

Fye prit un moment avant de répondre, à voix si basse que Kurogane l'entendit à peine.

- J'en aurais peut-être besoin… (puis, plus fort) Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire. On attend que ça passe.

Ils se turent ensuite. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire…

Fye était rentré chez lui. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le cœur à faire l'amour. Ni à s'amuser. Ils avaient passé le week end dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme deux naufragés qui essayaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Kurogane regarda son appartement dépouillé de la présence rassurante du blond. Rassurante ? Il se demanda un instant comment lui, la montagne de muscle, pouvait trouver rassurante la présence de ce charmant gringalet.

Parce que lui, au moins, il était fort. Fye ne craquait pas. D'une certaine manière, le blond faisait preuve d'une force morale tout à fait épatante. Quelles que soient les insultes, les coups et les brimades, il continuait d'avancer. Bien sûr, il ne s'en sortait pas intact, il souffrait. Mais il continuait malgré tout. Il pleurait chez lui, Kurogane le savait. Il s'était entaillé au point que ses bras étaient zébrés à certains endroits. Il mangeait peu. Mais dès qu'il avait évacué sa peine, il se relevait pour combattre la vie de nouveau.

Pour Kurogane, c'était cela, le courage. Lui, il accumulait tout sans jamais laisser transparaitre ce qu'il ressentait. Cela avait ses avantages : tout le monde semblait convaincu qu'il était mentalement fort comme un roc, inébranlable. Ça plus ses muscles, cela dissuadait une partie des emmerdeurs de venir lui chercher des noises. Mais au final… il se sentait usé, bien plus vieux que son âge.

« _Je me sens desséché. Un peu comme… du beurre qu'on aurait étiré sur une tartine trop grande_ »

Cette phrase du Seigneur des Anneaux, qu'il avait vu récemment avec Fye, résumait bien ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait plus la capacité de faire semblant d'être insensible. Il se sentait horriblement fatigué…

Il avait terriblement besoin d'une pause dans sa vie.

Lorsque Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un long moment pour remettre ses idées en place. Elles semblaient le fuir. Les yeux fixé sur son réveil, qui indiquait 9h23, il émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Puis, il s'étira avec délectation et chercha doucement le corps chaud de Fye.

Rien.

Soudain, il se souvint qu'on était lundi. Et que par conséquent, il était monstrueusement en retard. Même en se dépêchant, il avait déjà manqué le premier cours de la journée et n'arriverait que pour le milieu du second cours. C'était mieux que rien.

Il bondit de se lit.

- Bordel mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me réveiller ?

C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. C'était peut-être l'odeur de Fye dans ses draps qui lui avait laissé penser que le paradis du week end se prolongeait jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Kurogane avait rarement couru aussi vite pour aller à l'école. Et il fallait être réaliste, en temps normal, il aurait purement et simplement séché les cours si Fye n'y était pas. Mais le blond allait sans doute s'inquiéter si Kurogane ne venait pas, alors il courait pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse du mauvais sang.

D'habitude, il lui fallait 15 minutes pour aller jusqu'à l'infâme bâtiment scolaire où il passait ses journées. Là, en 7 minutes précisément, il était devant la porte de sa classe. Il frappa avec assurance, entendit un « oui » puis rentra.

- Monsieur Kurogane ! On ne vous attendait plus. Vous irez voir le préfet de discipline (1) à la fin de l'heure. Allez vous asseoir.

Le brun obtempéra sans rien dire. Après tout, c'était sa première absence injustifiée depuis son changement d'école, il ne risquait pas trop de problème. Cependant, il blanchit lorsqu'il constata que la place de Fye était inoccupée.

Une fois assis, et avec autant de discrétion que possible, il sorti son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages. Il n'y en avait qu'un, de Fye.

« T'es ou ? Ca va ? »

S'il demandait cela, c'est qu'il était à l'école ce matin. Le cœur de Kurogane manqua un battement, il avait un horrible pressentiment... Il se força à répondre calmement « En classe. En retard. T'es retourné chez toi ? ». Et attendit.

Le cours s'étirait de plus en plus, comme s'il voulait ne jamais permettre à Kurogane de sortir et de voir où était passé Fye, qui ne répondait toujours pas à ses messages !

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Kurogane n'aurait pas su dire à quel cours il venait d'assister. Il bondit de sa chaise et couru vers la sortie avant de se lancer dans un quadrillage méthodique des bâtiments afin de trouver Fye.

Et il le trouva.

Derrière le local de sport, son ami gisait sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ensanglanté et parcouru de sanglots.

Il s'était fait tabasser. Kurogane ne l'avait pas protégé. Il n'avait pas été là….

**(1) Je ne connais pas toutes les subtilités du système scolaire français (ni même si l'appellation est pareille partout en Belgique), mais dans l'école où j'étais, le préfet de discipline est la personne chargée de la surveillance en général, de coordonner les éducateurs, et aussi de donner les punitions (entre autre). Je crois qu'on dit CPE en France mais c'est absolument sans certitude !**

**Voila voila. On avance petit à petit vers la fin de cette fic. J'ai toujours du mal à estimer en nombre de chapitre, mais disons à vue de nez qu'il devrait encore y en avoir entre 1 et 3, plus un épilogue.  
>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est juste pour me dire que je dois poster la suite, ça me motive toujours à trouver le temps de me remettre devant mon pc <strong>** Et encore merci de me lire ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Tu es né bien loin d'ici

**Bonsooooooir ! Et oui, je reviens poster un horrible petit chapitre après euh… un certain nombre de mois d'absence, on va dire. Je sais que je suis une auteure indigne ! Fut une époque, les fics passaient avant mes études et ma vie, mais malheureusement, cette époque est devenue un trrrèèèèès lointain souvenir. Je vis maintenant dans une école où les profs se complaisent à nous torturer à coup de travaux de 40 pages à rendre pour dans 2 jours, de présentations orales surprises (impliquant une étude quotidienne) eeeet, joie de la dernière année, d'un travail de fin d'étude (ou comment te dire que sur la même année, tu dois prester des stages, suivre tes cours, rendre des travaux ET faire une thèse et sa soutenance. Le monde est cruel). **

**Bref, c'était l'instant « j'parle de ma vie pour vous expliquer que c'est tout pourri-caca », mais le plus important n'est pas là. **

**Juste une chose : lisez quand même la note à la fin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Fye perçu confusément que Kurogane était dans les environs mais tout son être était obsédé par la sensation de douleur qui émanait de chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Tout lui faisait mal, même rester immobile ou juste respirer.

Il n'avait pas vu qui l'avait frappé. Non, « tabasser », le terme exact était « tabasser ». Trois, peut-être quatre personnes. Ils avaient parlé mais lui n'avait pas reconnu les voix au travers de la douleur. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas émettre le moindre son, en espérant que ses agresseurs se lasseraient plus vite s'il n'opposait pas de résistance. Mais dès qu'il les avait entendus partir, il s'était mis à sangloter. Il se sentait incapable de bouger. Il était juste brisé, anéanti.

Il voulait partir, loin de tout ça. Il senti les bras musclés de Kurogane l'arracher au sol et l'aider à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Il le traina le plus délicatement possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Fye sombra dans le néant dès qu'il toucha le lit inconfortable qui servait aux élèves malades, emportant seulement avec lui le son de la voix de Kurogane.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression de Fye. Il avait été interrogé par le préfet de discipline, puis ensuite, face à son silence et à l'obstination de sa mère, par un policier. Mais Fye n'avait rien dit. Que dire, de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas vu ses agresseurs, et même s'il avait une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle il s'était fait tabassé, il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Il s'était réfugié dans le mutisme, comme des années auparavant, lorsqu'il était encore seul. Peut-être était-ce là son destin, être à jamais une victime. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était différent de tout le monde, c'était flagrant ! Et sortir avec Kurogane, assumer être… homosexuel ? Ce terme semblait étrange, Fye ne savait toujours pas s'il n'était attiré que par Kurogane ou par les hommes en général. Mais peu importait pour le reste du monde, la différence était négligeable. En tout cas, le fait que cette relation soit devenue publique avait très clairement empiré les choses.

Fye soupira en regardant son téléphone. Il n'avait pas répondu au seul SMS que Kurogane lui avait envoyé. « Ça va ? ». Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? Non, ça n'allait pas. Mais il lui fallait un peu de temps avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau à son amant. Juste le temps de se reconstruire un peu.

Fye savait que Kurogane était bien plus affecté par ce qu'il se passait qu'il ne le montrait. Foncer chez lui et pleurer dans ses bras n'était qu'une solution égoïste. Oui, après cela, il serait peut-être soulagé, il pourrait rentrer chez lui et parler avec ses parents, mais il laisserait Kurogane seul avec sa tristesse et celle de Fye.

Il fallait être fort, tous les deux. Kurogane ne pouvait porter seul le poids de ce que vivait Fye, alors celui-ci devrait récupérer avant de le revoir. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il s'allongea dans son lit défait par les cauchemars de la dernière nuit et s'endormit en pleurant.

La guérison allait être longue.

Kurogane n'allait plus en cours depuis quatre jours, depuis que Fye n'y allait plus non plus. C'était bien au-delà de ses forces de se lever et de faire semblant que la vie était pareille.

Tout avait changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce blond brisé qui lui avait souri comme seuls savent le faire les anges déchus.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, à peine à lui-même, mais il se sentait comme un gamin, face à Fye. Il en aurait presque dessiné des petits cœurs dans ses cours quand Fye avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Fye était passé ridiculement facilement à travers tous les murs que le brun avait construits. Il avait touché son cœur en si peu de temps…

Kurogane avait cru crever d'amour retenu pendant des semaines. Dès qu'il avait parlé à Fye, il avait compris qu'il était face à un de ces humains exceptionnels. Pas exceptionnel parce qu'il ferait de grandes choses, mais exceptionnel parce qu'il était profondément humain, gentil, intelligent et sensible. Oui, il était différent, en bien, en tellement bien ! Et ça lui valait de souffrir l'enfer.

Kurogane sourit tristement. Ils avaient été heureux, tous les deux, pendant un moment. C'était ridiculement peu de temps en comparaison de ce que Fye avait souffert. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, il souffrait de nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à cette impulsion égoïste, le soir où ils étaient rentés saouls, il n'aurait jamais, jamais dû toucher Fye. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils seraient toujours amis et Fye n'aurait pas été de nouveau une cible, il n'aurait pas été… tabassé.

Le brun frappa rudement le mur, s'égratignant le point. Un peu de sang coula et il le regarda, fasciné. Il avait mal mais il ressentait en même temps une sorte de satisfaction. Fye souffrait, il méritait de souffrir ainsi. Il frappa de nouveau le mur, encore et encore. Puis, se sentant vidé de ses forces, il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Kurogane sentait le sang pulser dans ses mains, réveillant à chaque battement la douleur. Recroquevillé sur son tapis, il regardait le sang former une tâche inquiétante. Profondément rouge. Le sang qui coulait lentement l'hypnotisait. D'une certaine façon, ce spectacle l'apaisait. Il ne savait pas que, d'une manière moins chirurgicale, il reproduisait ce que Fye faisait. Comme tous ceux qui souffrent, il venait de trouver l'exutoire à la souffrance morale en martyrisant son corps.

Une lourde chape de fatigue s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il regardait toujours la petite flaque dans laquelle baignaient ses phalanges, et il s'endormit, sombrant dans des cauchemars où Fye se faisait rouer de coups sous ses yeux.

- Ca ne peut plus continuer !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Fye s'était réveillé le matin du sixième jour après son agression avec plus de détermination qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Pendant la nuit, il avait revécu encore une fois ces quelques minutes de sa vie qui avaient brisé tout ce qu'il avait reconstruit depuis sa rencontre avec Kurogane. Mais, dans ce rêve, Kurogane était arrivé à temps. Il avait aidé Fye à se relever, ils avaient affronté les agresseurs, qui étaient partis en courant après être devenu minuscules sous le regard conjugué des deux amants.

Ce rêve avait donné envie à Fye de revoir Kurogane. Non, ce n'était pas une envie, c'était un _besoin_.

Mais avant d'aller le voir, il fallait qu'il parle à ses parents. Il avait eu six jours complets pour repenser à sa vie, l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Loin de l'atmosphère oppressante de l'école, entouré de l'affection de ses parents, il pouvait voir les choses sous une autre perspective.

Fye avait toujours eu peur que ses parents n'apprennent ce qu'il vivait à l'école. Comme tous les enfants, même les adolescents, il ne voulait pas décevoir ceux qui l'aimaient. Et leur apprendre qu'il n'était pas populaire, qu'il était un souffre-douleur, ça aurait sûrement été admettre qu'ils avaient raté quelque chose dans son éducation. Ou qu'ils s'étaient trompé en investissant en lui tant d'amour et d'énergie.

Pourtant… il était revenu, six jours plus tôt, plein de bleus. Maintenant, ses parents _savaient_ qu'il avait été tabassé. Et ils l'aimaient toujours. Alors, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils accepteraient les autres facettes de lui qui n'étaient pas parfaites.

Fye se leva de son lit en un seul bond. Sa résolution était prise, alors il fallait qu'il l'exécute tant que le courage le soutenait encore un peu. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait faire confiance à son instinct qu'il étouffait sans cesse par peur de déplaire aux autres.

Il allait descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il allait expliquer à ses parents ce qu'avaient été pour lui ces dernières années, il allait leur montrer ces marques qu'il avait toujours dissimulées si soigneusement, il allait leur dire tout. Il devait leur dire pour Kurogane…

Et s'ils l'acceptaient, alors il pourrait retourner à l'école, affronter enfin l'enfer en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait une place chez lui où on l'aimait inconditionnellement.

Et surtout… il irait voir Kurogane le soir même, pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait bien et que ce qui était arrivé n'était la faute de personne d'autre que les agresseurs.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte du salon, comme s'il entrait dans une nouvelle vie.

Kurogane s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui pesait dans le ventre, ne voulant pas partir depuis six jours.

Machinalement, il saisit son téléphone. Rien. Toujours pas de message de Fye. Le poids se fit encore un peu plus lourd, si c'était possible.

Il s'assit dans son lit, tout en fixant l'écran qui n'affichait désespérément pas de nouveau message. Fye devait lui en vouloir, c'était indéniable.

Soudain, le téléphone vibra. Un appel. Mais le numéro qui s'affichait n'était définitivement pas celui de Fye. Il décrocha tout de même, après tout il pouvait l'appeler depuis son téléphone fixe, on ne sait jamais.

- Allô ?

- Allô ? Kurogane ? C'est… maman.

Il y avait eu un blanc de quelques secondes avant le « maman ». Sérieusement ? « Maman » ? Cette femme acceptait encore le côté tellement affectif de cette dénomination ? Non, Kurogane savait bien que cette appellation n'était qu'une question de convenances, que sa mère ne se permettrait jamais de dire « allô, c'est ta génitrice à l'appareil ». Pourtant, son cœur se serra de nostalgie en entendant ce mot, cette voix… Tout cela lui rappelait une époque où sa vie n'était pas si compliquée, où elle n'était pas un déprimant tunnel plongé dans l'obscurité…

- Ah. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum. Ton école a appelé. Il parait qu'un de tes camarades a été frappé et que c'est toi qui l'as retrouvé.

Peut-être qu'elle se faisait du souci ? Était-il possible que les gens changent ?

- Oui.

- Ah. Il faudra que tu les informes qu'ils ne doivent pas nous contacter, dans ce genre de cas. Ils doivent appeler l'assistant social qui s'occupe de ton dossier.

Kurogane contracta sa mâchoire si fort, sous le coup de la colère et de la déception, qu'il senti le gout du sang affluer dans sa bouche.

- Je leur dirai.

- Parfait. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Kurogane se senti tout à coup très seul. Fye ne répondait pas, sûrement brisé chez lui. Kurogane n'avait plus d'ami d'enfance, ils s'étaient tous retournés contre lui en apprenant ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas d'ami dans cette nouvelle ville, non plus. Et même ceux qui l'avait mis au monde s'en foutait complètement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

De rage, il lança son téléphone vers le mur. L'objet se fracassa contre le plâtre et retomba, disloqué, au sol.

Kurogane se leva, sans quitter du regard la masse inerte de ce qui avait été son téléphone. Il était si facile de briser les choses.

D'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Fye respirait difficilement. Il était resté allongé dans sa chambre pensant six jours complets, et passer de cet état amorphe au déchainement d'énergie qui venait de le saisir semblait épuiser son corps. Pourtant, il ne ralentit pas le pas en marchant vers l'appartement de Kurogane.

Il sourit en pensant qu'enfin, une journée de sa vie se passait bien. Quelque part « là-haut », quelqu'un avait dû estimer qu'il avait payé son quota de mauvais moments et qu'il avait droit à un répit dans sa vie, augmenté d'une petite poussée d'énergie.

Le soleil brillait doucement, laissant filtrer ses rayons à travers les arbres et colorant le monde en un dégradé d'orange et de sépia. C'était une journée magnifique, une journée qui ne pouvait que l'inciter à changer sa vie.

Il serrait dans sa poche le double des clés de l'appartement. Il rougit en se souvenant du moment où Kurogane, l'air de rien, lui avait remis. Il avait failli pleurer de bonheur en recevant dans ses fines mains les deux clés qui lui ouvraient les portes du bonheur. Kurogane avait plaisanté de façon un peu bourrue, comme à son habitude, sur le fait que Fye devait quand même éviter de s'enfermer en-dehors de l'appartement, mais le blondinet n'avait même pas relevé la tentative d'humour.

Fye poussa la porte de l'appartement, lentement. Il allait sauter au cou de Kurogane, l'embrasser aussi fort que sa frêle constitution lui permettrait. Il allait avoir l'air ridicule, pendu au cou du géant brun, mais il s'en fichait. Et ce serait le mot d'ordre, à partir de cette minute, « je m'en fiche ». Quelle que soit la faute qu'il aurait pu commettre face au monde, elle était payée. Et si faute il y avait eue, ses parents l'avait pardonné.

Un silence lourd régnait dans l'appartement. Fye sentit son sourire se désagréger en quelques secondes.

Il avait passé tellement de temps entre ces murs qu'il en connaissait l'atmosphère par cœur.

- Kurogane ?

L'appel était timide, et personne ne répondit.

Se forçant à garder son calme, il commença par inspecter la chambre. Peut-être qu'il dormait ?

Personne.

Alors, lentement… poussé par son instinct et un horrible mauvais pressentiment, Fye ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain.

Face au sang qui maculait la faïence blanche ornant les murs, il resta interdit.

Son sang quitta son visage, et il sembla en quelques secondes aussi blanc que son amant.

Ses genoux rencontrèrent durement le sol. Puis seulement, sa vision se troubla de larmes, et il hurla.

**Voilà ! Je vais quand même préciser que ceci n'est pas « vraiment » une death-fic, je vous explique tout ça en épilogue ! **

**Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre. Comme je l'écris depuis 6 mois, il est inconstant, mais en le relisant je n'arrive à rien changer. **

**J'espère que malgré la fin peu joyeuse (euphémisme !) vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ^^**


End file.
